La Princesa Negra
by Sangorew
Summary: Un viejo amor de Sailor Uranos se convertira en la pesadilla de Michiru, Nuevos enemigos y mucho misterios
1. Akane

cap.1

Veía a su preciosa sirena llena de sangre, gritaba desesperada para que ese último golpe no llegara.

Un hábil movimiento termino el trabajo, entonces ella, el verdugo de su sirena se acerco y le susurro en el oído

"ya nada se interpone entre nosotros" le da un suave beso en los labios.

"ahhh"

"haruka que pasa?, otra vez pesadillas?"

"No nada" miente aun agitada " te amo lo sabes?"

"y yo a ti" michiru decidió que si haruka no quería hablar de eso no la obligaría

se abrazaron y volvieron a dormir

A la mañana siguiente. Haruka estaba sentada en la sala pensando en la mujer de sus sueños

"'quien será?, por que siento conocerla?, y si llega hacerle algo a mi sirena? yo..."'

"un yen por tus pensamientos"

"no lo vale, además sabes que solo pienso en ti"

"estas bien?"

"Claro solo me preocupa un poco la carrera!" fingió

"estas segura?"

"Si" haruka. Le da un beso muy apasionado

"te amo"

"y yo haruka"

de pronto suena el intercomunicador de haruka

"haruka, michiru rápido será mejor que vengan al muelle es un nuevo enemigo"

"vamos para aya" voltee a ver a su serena, quien asienta con la cabeza

EN EL MUELLE

Una joven hermosa de tez blanca, larga cabellera negra, ojos violeta su bellaza era indescriptible

********(FLASH BACK)************

En un planeta obscuro, Milenio de Plata.

Princesa "me niego madre tu dijiste que el seria Mio"

"hija no puedo hacer nada ahora el y su hermana será uno"

"es imposible"

"no lo es además sabes que el ama a la princesa de Neptuno"

"pero yo lo quiero"

"hija por favor, entiéndelo el no es para ti además como te dije es uno con su hermana, jamás volverá como varón"

"pues no me importa si no es en esta vida será la siguiente"

"pero hija"

" nada madre encontrare la solución nada me separara de el"

"hija ... pero si jamás estuvieron juntos..."

*******FIN DE FLASH BACK*******  
la misteriosa mujer observa como una a una llegan las sailors, cuando llega Urano su. Corazón da un vuelco, mira cada detalle sus ojos, labios, su pelo.

"eres casi perfecto, solo te falta una ayudadita, uyuki" llama a su seguidora " hazlo ahora"

uyuki salta frente a las sailors, uyuki es una mujer alta delgada tez morena pelo color rosa y una mirada acecina

"quien eres tu" pregunta Rey

"Mj. .. Eso no importa, solo cumplo órdenes" saca algo parecido a una daga con un resplandor rosa en la punta, las sailor se ponen en guardia , pensando atacaría a Sailor Moon.

uyuki salta sobre todas y clava su daga certeramente en la garganta de Urano.

"Urano" todas

"Maremoto de Neptuno"

uyuki esquiva el ataque y Urano cae al suelo

"que débil eres mi trabajo será fácil"

"grito mortal"

uyuki vuelve a esquivar el ataque

" lo dicho será fácil, ahora despídanse de su querida Urano"

uyuki salta hasta Urano esta vez con la intención de llevársela de prisionera

de repente se ve un lobo negro gigante, que se lanza sobre uyuki, rasgando su brazo entonces sailor Mohn lanza uno de sus ataques uyuki sin ninguna otra salida se retira.

Mientras la princesa esperaba el regreso de su sirviente

"uyuki y Urano donde esta?"

"princesa disculpe yo... no pude"

entones la princesa lanza su poder destruyendo a uyuki

"silver informes"

"si princesa aparentemente uyuki si logro su objetivo pero si. el joven Urano no podemos. controlar su futuro"

"y mis opciones"

"bajar a la tierra y acercarse a el , aunque sabe que Neptuno estará ahí"

" ella no es nada"

"pero princesa..."

"no es nada ... solo tendrá la ventaja por ahora pero no me lo volverá a quitar"

Mientras tanto con las sailor

el gran lobo se acerca a Urano, entonces en medio de la niebla se transforma en una anciana

"quien es usted, aléjese de ella" dice sailor neptuno

" como tu quieras, es una lastima"

"que es una lastima?" pregunta sailor Mercury

"morir tan joven!"

" que? no se vaya ayude a nuestra amiga" dice sailor moon

la anciana sonríe , levanta la cara de haruka y le da de beber un liquido verde.

"será mejor que no lo llevemos de hache"

la sailor salieron rumbo al templo de rey.

acostaron a haruka y fueron hablar con la anciana

"quien es usted y como fue que paso esto ni yo la guardiana del tiempo lo sabia" dijo setsuna

" jajaja no por serlo no quiere decir que se te pueda burlar"

"quien es usted y como sabia lo que pasaría" michiru

"por que ese , ese es mi trabajo mi niña cuidarlos"

"cuidarlos?" serena.

"veo que aun no saben la historia de Sailor Urano"

"su historia?" pregunto lita

"la historia de los gemelos Urano es algo muy trágico. Todo comenzó en el milenio de plata el joven Urano estaba en vísperas de su boda con la princesa neptuno, desafortunadamente la guerra estallo, las princesas de cada planeta fueron llamadas a su deber, mientras que el príncipe Urano estuvo al mando de la primera línea de protección, el fue herido de gravedad, pero no callo hasta ver a su hermosa princesa neptuno, el DIA de su muerte el prometió que siempre estaría cerca de ella, axial que el y su hermana sailor Urano fusionaron sus almas y poderes"

"y que tiene que ver eso con lo que le paso a haruka" mina

"bueno aun cuando Urano, haruka" corrigió " es una mujer, alguien la mira con deseo"

"quien y que fue lo que le hizo a papa-haruka". hotaru

"la princesa Akane siempre tubo una enferma obsesión por Urano y lo que le hizo o trato de hacer era volverlo a su naturaleza y apoderarse de su cuerpo,mente y corazón"

"matándola?"michiru

"no mi niña te equivocas esa daga jamás la mataría, solo la volverá a su naturaleza pero sin memoria de esta vida, desafortunadamente no logre evitarlo el perderá gran parte de su memoria"

"espera su naturaleza quieres decir que haruka será hombre" serena

"asi es "

"pero sin su memoria"

"si"

Cotinuara…


	2. Sera el Destino

Cap. 2 "Será el Destino"

"Será mejor que me lo lleve"

"No, no se lo llevara Haruka me necesita" Michiru

"jaja, mi niña si realmente te importa, les importa Urano, será mejor que se alejen de el, de hecho yo recomendaría que mantuvieran distancia entre ustedes"

"No eso es imposible no podremos dejar sola a nuestra princesa" lita

"quiero que entiendan algo sus poderes son muy débiles para la gente de Akane, cada una de ustedes tiene que desarrollar su poder a la perfección"

"y eso que tiene que ver con que nos separemos" mina

"si están juntas son mas localizables y con una caen todas, por eso tampoco puedo dejar que sepan donde estará el"

"esta bien" dijo michiru todas la miraron con asombro,"si es por el bien de haruka y de nuestra princesa, lo haré, trabajare en mi poder, pero dime Cuando nos volveremos a ver"

"el destino niña, se encargara de eso ….. Es tarde será mejor que me apresure antes que nos encuentren"

"esta bien" Michiru

La anciana acaricio el rostro de haruka, quien ya tenia rasgos casi imperceptibles de varón, la anciana lo tomo de la mano, una niebla cubrió la, cubrió a la anciana y Haruka y desapareció

"se Fueron" Hotaru

"Si" dice Serena "oigan chicas yo voy a estar bien, ahora es importante enfocarnos e lo que dijo la anciana por Haruka"

"tiene razón Serena, además ella se podrá llamarnos y siempre estaremos ahí" Amy

"así es Michiru no te preocupes Haruka estará bien y en cuanto te vea se enamorara de nuevo de ti" Mina

"gracias" dijo Michiru algo desanimada

"y a donde Irán?" Setsuna

"yo creo que aceptare la invitación de mi madre, saldrá de Tokio hacia el extranjero como un plan de ayuda" dijo Amy

"yo podria ir con mi abuela estos días, después de todo hace mucho que no la veo" lita

"yo iré a Londres, tomare unos cursos" dijo Mina

"yo investigare en el portal del Tiempo a un no creo que me haya podido burlar tan fácil, investigare y me mantendré en contacto si descubro algo," dijo Setsuna.

"yo me quedare con papa estos días" dijo Hotaru

"esta bien espero que no pase demasiado tiempo," dijo Michiru con amargura

"no te preocupes Michiru muy pronto nos veremos, y conocerás a tu futuro Marido jajaj" dijo serena

"serena" las chicas al mismo tiempo

"que pero si esa es la historia que no oyeron a la anciana?" Serena

"Serena!" todas

Las chicas de retiran a sus casas, al día siguiente todas arreglan las cosas

Para mantenerse lo mas separadas posible, para evita peligro a Haruka y Su Princesa,

6 MESES DESPUES

MINA

Caminaba por las instalaciones del Instintito de Londres.

"Mira Mina están abriendo inscripciones para ir al Mejor Colegio de Japón por dos meses, este instituto Yokohama es Elite quien entre a el tendrá las mejores posibilidades en su carrera" decía Kagome amiga de cursos de mina

"en serio" _seria mi oportunidad para regresar tal vez sea una señal _pensó Mina

"pues entonces me inscribiré" Mina

"si, vamos" Kagome

LITA

"Lita ya esta lista la comida" Abuela de Lita

"ya voy abuela solo termino esto" Lita

Se encontraba leyendo su correo cuando vio un anuncio que le llamo mucho la intención

**# El Instituto Yokohama abre sus puertas a nuevo talento, inscríbete en nuestros cursos de 2 meses donde explotaremos tu potencial, Cupo limitado solo los mejores serán aceptados#**

"regresar a Japón, Mm tal vez sea tiempo ya" lita

"Lita se enfría "

"ya voy"

Se inscribe y baja con su abuela a comer.

AMY

"Amy" la llama su Madre desde el comedor de su casa

"si madre dime"

"el es el Maestro Tomoyo"

"Mucho gusto señor Tomoyo"

"el gusto es mi Srta. Amy, su madre me a contado que es una brillante estudiante, quisiera invitarla a tomar unos cursos en el Instituto Yokohama, es el mejor Instituto de Japón no muchos llegan asistir, y usted solo tiene que aceptar mi invitación y estará dentro"

"seria una excelente oportunidad hija"

"eh Si, claro que me encantaría"

_Por fin regresar a Japón _pensó Amy.

Rey

Se encontraba afuera del templo barriendo para la limpieza del mismo.

"ahhh, estos meses han sido muy aburridos, quien iba a pensar, hasta extraño a serena"

Una Ráfaga de viento vuela las hojas que estaba barriendo y de repente una hoja de papel cayo en su rostro

"pero que demonios"

**# El Instituto Yokohama abre sus puertas a nuevo talento, inscríbete en nuestros cursos de 2 meses donde explotaremos tu potencial, Cupo limitado solo los mejores serán aceptados#**

"Mm. que extraño a mi nunca me interesaría algo así, pero me gustaría ir"

HOTARU

"hija puedes venir un momento"

"si padre dime" dijo hotaru sin mucho animo

"te he visto algo triste, es por tus amigas?"

"algo así, supongo que estoy aburrida, no te ofendas je" hotaru

"ja, no te preocupes hija, me tome la libertad de anotarte en unos cursos en el mejor instituto de Japón"

"papa no debiste"

"no te preocupes no fue nada "

"no papa en serio no debiste no quiero estudiar"

"jajaja demasiado tarde"

"ahhh"

SERENA

Caminaba por las calles del centro de Tokio

"ahh que aburrición"

Cuando le llama la atención una multitud y se acerca.

"Mm oigan que es todo esto" pregunta a un muchacho

"veras están sorteando un lugar en los nuevos cursos de Yokohama el mejor instituto de Japón"

"un sorteo, yo quiero entrar yo quiero entrar"

Aparece una gota en la cabeza del chico

"creo que ni siquiera sabes lo que te dije, ve aquel modulo e inscríbete"

Serena se inscribe, 5 minutos después dan el Sorteo donde ella sale como ganadora

(Pues como creen que Serena iría a ese instituto, ¬¬# ni que realmente estudiara mucho)

MICHIRU

Se encontraba en la alberca, meditando, triste por la ausencia de su Viento, decidió bajar a su departamento, al entrar encontró una carta dirigida a ella de parte del instituto Yokohama.

#Estimada Srta. Kahio

Seria para nosotros un placer el que usted asista este inicio de cursos intensivos, ya que sabemos que es una Estudiante destacada y como sabrá nosotros solo reclutamos lo mejor de todo el Japón, esperamos contar con su presencia

Atte.

Rectoría General de Yokohama #

"Cursos" Michiru lo pensó un segundo

"me parece que algo bueno podrá salir de aquí, espero que asistas Haruka"

Mira triste por su ventana, de verdad espera tener indicios en el instituto

6 MESES ANTES

Una neblina se torna en la calle afuera de una lujosa Mansión, Los Señores Adachi, era una pareja sin hijos.

Una misteriosa sombra toca a la puerta, La Señora Adachi se encontraba cerca, abre la puerta, ve a la anciana con sosteniendo a un joven muy hermoso

"que pasa? Quienes son?" Sr. Adachi

Los ojos de la anciana se tornaron Negros "señora el es su joven hijo fue asaltado pero no se preocupe ya esta con usted"

"ohh, mi niño pero que te paso cariño, te estuvimos buscando tu Padre y yo" Sra. Adechi

"que pasa aquí" Sr. Adechi

De nuevo los ojos de la anciana se tornan negros " su hijo señor ya esta aquí"

"Pero hijo que te paso, muchacho?, ven tráelo adentro"

Continuara….

Espero que les guste, dudas o quejas conmigo… esperen más


	3. Dia 1

Cap 3

Coincidencias, Día 1 en Cursos

Se sentó en su escritorio con una extraña sensación, algo le faltaba o mas bien sentía que su vida debería ser diferente, cuando dormía lo rodeaban sombras que no podía reconocer, era algo frustrante, tener lo que tenia y preocuparse tanto por algo tan atonto como un sueño, y ahora que se lo veía bien tenia todo lo que en joven de su edad quisiera, era hijo único por lo tanto consentido, capitán de todo deporte al cual entraba, era un apuesto hombre de caballera rubia, semi larga, ojos verdes, cuerpo marcado bebido al deporte, era educado lo que cualquier jovencita quisiera, pero el no estaba tan completo, le hacia falta algo pero que.

Tocan la puerta

"pase"

"joven su auto ya esta listo, desea comer antes de irse"

"no gracias hana, quiero llegar temprano para no perder detalles de los cursos"

"Como usted quiera joven"

"Hana una cosa "

"dígame joven"

"llámame Ryu"

"si Jove… digo Ryu"

"jajaja"

Tomo su pequeña maleta y se dirigió a su cuarto sin antes despedirse de su madre.

**Instituto Yokohama **

Corría lo más que podía por la calle principal

"demonios, demonios, demonios no llegare a tiempo mama me matara" exclamaba serena

Corrían tan rápido que no se pudo detener y atropello a una joven

"Disculpa lo siento, es que no quería llegar tarde"

"no te preocupes, Serena?"

"Hotaru eres tu que alegría" abraza a la pequeña que aun esta tirada en el piso

"Serena después nos saludamos corre que si no, no entraremos a la introducción" decía Hotaru

Corrieron hacia la puerta principal del instituto donde para su sorpresa se encontraron a las demás chicas

"chicas!" Serena

"Hola Serena!"

"que haces tu aquí, esto es solo para gente con potencial no niñitas tontas como tú" dijo Rey

"pues para tu información ….. Gane un lugar en una rifa"

Todas cayeron de la pena

"Hola chicas veo que estamos Todas"

"Michiru" Serena

"Es cierto no falta nadie, la anciana tenia razón era el destino, o tal vez fu algo planeado la verdad no creo que un instituto como este rife lugares" AMY

"Amy que cruel eres " Serena que suelta el llanto

Atención Alumnos, se escucha el altoparlante Colóquense en filas para asignarles sus cursos y habitaciones

"Creo que aquí nos separamos mi fila es la "h"" dice Lita

"y la mía la "j" dice mina

"esta bien pero estén al pendientes, recuerden que estando juntas somos mas localizables", dice Michiru

"si " Todas

Las Materias del Instituto Yokohama eran escogidas especialmente para los alumnos según sus aptitudes, las chicas concidian en algunas por ejemplo Amy y Michiru en natación, Serena y Mina en Comunicaciones, Lita y Hotaru en economía domestica. Desafortunadamente ninguna compartió habitación con la otra.

En el primer descanso las Sailor decidieron verse para charlar un poco de sus avances con sus poderes.

"Trabaje estos seis meses con el fuego e incremente mucho mi poder" Rey

" yo trabajaba mucho con la electricidad para poder controlar mejor mis rayos" comento Lita

"y tu Michiru" pregunto Mina

"ehh… yo que" estaba distraída esperaba ver un rostro familiar en el Instituto

"No se a dejado ver verdad" dijo Serena

"No pero algo me dice que esta muy cerca"

El día se torno un tanto desesperado para Michiru cada clase esperaba encontrarlo ahí. Pero sin éxito solo se limitaba a oír al maestro.

El primer día de clase termino, todos los alumnos empezaron a desempacar sus cosas, y a conoce a sus compañeros de cuarto

Tocan la puerta

"puedo pasar?"

"Si claro" dijo Amy

"hola soy tu compañera me llamo Yumi, mucho gusto" extendió su mano para el saludo

"mucho gusto yo soy Amy"

"encantada" Yumi dejo sus cosas y se dispuso hablar por teléfono

"hola, ya me instale y tu? En que habitación estas?... OK voy para aya quiero abrazarte tengo mucho Sin verte" Cuelga el Teléfono

"Me tengo que ir mi primo esta aquí y quiero irlo a saludar"

"si esta bien yo saldré con unas amigas"

Amy se dirigió al ala oeste del instituto, ahí veri a las chicas para charlas un poco más

"tengo mucha hambre" decía Serena

"jaja, creo que estamos cerca de la cafetería vamos" dijo Michiru

Al llegar a la cafetería Amy miro que yumi estaba esperando a alguien

Seguramente se quedo de ver con su primo peso Amy

Piden una mesa y ordenan, comienzan a platicar sobre como llegaron ahí y sus horarios

Cuando de pronto se oyen chicas gritar

"parece que están correteando a alguien" dijo serena "pobre o me gustaría ser esa persona

Cuando derepente ven entrar a un Joven rubio hermosísimo, con jeans apretados, camisa negra, chaqueta del mismo color.

Las chicas se quedan boqui abiertas no lo podían creer era el

"Haruka" susurro Michiru

Continuara

Que tal les esta gustando espero que si, quisiera que me lo comentaran a ver si le sigo por ahí o cambio mi rumbo


	4. Dia 2 Encuentros

Lo veían a lo lejos, no había cambiado mucho, seguía teniendo sus rasgos muy finos, pero ahora tenia el pelo mas largo, su cuerpo era mas musculosa y su caminar mas varonil.

Camino hacia una Yumi, le dio un gran abrazo y se sentó con ella a charlar.

Michiru sentía que se quedaba sin aliento, quería correr a abrazarlo, besarlo decirle que lo extraño, explicarle todo. pero no lo hari, sabia que seria un gran golpe y seguro se alejaría de ella y la tacharía de loca.

"esa chica y yo compartimos habitación, ella dijo que iria con su primo" Amy

"que su primo quieres decir que Haruka tiene familia" Serena

"Amy podrías presentarnos para poder charlar con haruka" Lita

"si claro, seria una excelente oportunidad, verdad Michiru" Amy

"ahh…. Si" se encontraba babeando ante la imagen de Haruka

Cuando se disponía a ir con los primos, llegaron de improvisto un grupo de chicos

"Hola Michiru, me recuerdas, compartimos la clase de arte"

"si ahh Hola Ryota"

"quería invitarte a ti y a tus amigas a una fogata este fin de semana, todos irán será una gran fiesta, y si quieres yo podría ser tu acompañante"

"ahh" michiru aun viendo al joven rubio

"que vez?" Ryota voltea y ve al Rubio, en seguida frunce el seño

"No me digas que les interesa ese tipo, es un creído, o es su estilo ustedes se ven que son muy decentes"

"que quieres decir con Decentes?" Rey

"ese muchacho ya se a acostado co tres de instituto y eso que es el primer día, es un Patan las enamora y las desecha" Ryota

"oye el no es … digo el no se ve de ese tipo de sujetos" Serena

"Les sorprendería solo les advierto por su bien, y que dices michiru iras" Ryota

"Ehh … si " mihiru sin prestar atención

"esta bien me alegra el sábado paso a tu dormitorio por ti y tus amigas"

"si.. espera que?"

"nos vemos el sábado" dijo Ryota despidiendose con sus amigos.

En la Mesa de Yumi

"que gusto e da volverte a ver" dice yumi

"gracias a mi también, y cuéntame que has hecho?"

"nada interesante ya sabes un poco de esto y de aquello, y tu cupe que te asaltaron" yumi

"si pero no fue nada solo unos golpes, gracias a dios nana me encontró"

"y estas bien?" pregunto yumi

"solo no recuerdo algunas cosas, pero bueno y que te trae aquíi?"

"pues recibí la invitación para los cursos, y sabes bien que quiero seguir creciendo hasta llegar hacer la mejor bióloga y también tienen excelentes clases de música y tu sabes como me gusta cantar"

"si son muy buenas, yo estoy cambiándome de atletismo a natación"

"y eso?, tu siempre haz corrido"

"lo se pero últimamente me siento mas atraído hacia el agua"

"espero que te vaya bien primito, o debería decir semental jajaja"

"ahh… ya te llegaron los chismes, es increíble llevo un día aquí y ya corren chismes por toda partes"

"jaja y lo que falta, sin contar as persecuciones, insinuaciones y arrimones que te van a dar"

"si ya se, por que seré tan perfecto"

"ja y modesto"

Rieron los dos, de pronto interrumpe su conversación un grupo de chicas

"hola Yumi"

"ah, hola este"

"Amy soy Amy myzuno"

"si es cierto Amy"

El joven daba la espalda al dialogo

"te venia presentar a mis amigas, para que no te sientas sola si compartes clases con alguna, ella es Rey, Serena, Hotaru, Lita, Mina, y Michiru"

"hola chicas mi nombre es Yumi A."

"mucho gusto Yumi" dicen todas

"el es mi primo ryu"

Ryu gira sobre si y al ver los rostros cierra los ojos, ve pasar imágenes muy confusas como su sueño

"primo estas bien"

" si disculpen es un placer, tengo que irme necesito desempacar"

Ryu se para de su asiento y sale de la cafetería lo mas rápido que puede, pasa por el lado de michiru sin inmutarse.

"que raro mi primo nunca es tan descortés, discúlpenlo"

"no te preocupes seguro es el estrés del primer día" disculpo serena

"si seguro y díganme que materias tienen quisiera conocerlas mas"

Las chicas se quedaron charlando un momento con yumi, querían tener ya contacto con el nuevo Haruka, y sabian que yumi seria el puente para llegar a el

"y dime yumi iras a la fogata este sábado" Rey

"cual fogata?"

"el sábado, se hará una fogata e la playa no quieres asistir?"Lita

"suena bien le diré a ryu para que pueda disculparse con ustedes"

"no es necesario que se disculpe, pero si llévalo se divertirá" Serena

En la noche Amy se encontraba con su compañera de cuarto charlando

"dime tu primo es así de inexpresivo?"

"no por lo general es muy sociable me tiene preocupada su reacción, no es el mismo desde el accidente"

"accidente?, "

"hace aproximadamente 6 meses lo asaltaron, nana lo encontró pero el perdió parte de su memoria"

"ya veo"

"si, pero bueno mañana será otro día espero poder presentarlos"

"Si me encantaría"

"lo se, a todas les encantaría"

Amy se sonroja

"yo yo no quiero conocerlo para eso"

"si lo que digas buenas noches amy"

La Mañana siguiente, Corrían las clases sin ninguna novedad hasta la clase de natación, cuando llega michiru al entrenamiento se sorprende al ver tantas chicas en las gradas

"que raro no sabia que los entrenamientos aquí eran con publico" penso michiru

Al llegar a la piscina vio el motivo de toda esta afición, era el haruka se encontraba e su traje de baño y una camisa estirando para entrenar

"señorita Kahio, tenemos a un nuevo integrante, el es Ryu Adachi, espero que no le moleste ponerle un novato a nadar con usted"

"novato" pronuncio Ryu

"no para nada será un placer para mi"

"hola mi nombre es Michiru Kahio" extendió su mano para saludarlo, el la alcanza y al tocarla se viene un vago recuerdo de su voz, y sus ojos, agita la cabeza de forma negativa

"un placer señorita kahio"

"pues bien hora de entrenar entren a la piscina" entrenador

Michiru se despoja de su mini short y camisa, haciendo sonrojar a Ryu, "pues bien ahora voy yo" piensa el joven, se quita su camisa dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, todas las espectadoras empiezan a gritar como locas, Michiru se sonroja levemente

"parece que tienes Fans"

"estas celosa?"

"debería estarlo?"

"tal vez"

El joven se sorprende coqueteando con la chica, agita de nuevo la cabeza de forma negativa.

El entrenamiento transcurre con tranquilidad, a Michiru le sorprende la habilidad que a desarrollado en el agua, en todas las rondas quedaron empatados.

"eres un muy buen nadador"

"gracias tu también" dijo algo serio

Se hizo un silencio pero no incomoda, aunque Ryu volvió a sentir esa sensación

"mm.. disculpa me tengo que ir"

"oye me preguntaba si tu"

"Hola Mihiru, lista para el sábado?, espero que si pasare temprano para ir a dar un paseo antes" dijo ryota quien los vio y no perdió la oportunidad de marcar territorio

"eh si esta bien" Michiru no sabia como actuar

"si me disculpan" el joven rubio se retiro de la escena no soportaba a ese sujeto menos ahora, no sabia por que estaba tan molesto así que solo lo achaco al estrés del entrenamiento y los cambios en su vida.

MIchiru veia triste como se alejaba el joven, senita que le debían una explicación

"vamos no me digas que te interesa, es un Patan" decia Ryota

Michiru solo se imito a decir fríamente "Me voy a cambiar"

Ryu salio de la Alberca y se dirigía a descasar a su habitación

"Ryu ¡!"" exclamaba de felicidad yumi

"hola yumi que tal?"

"Ryu adivina mis nuevas amigas me invitaron a una fogata"

"a si que bien solo cuidate mucho"

"como que cuídate mucho?, si tu iras, o acaso quieres que alguien abuse de tu tierna primita?"

"jajaja supongo que no"

"anda además será divertido, conocerás a mas gente y habrá chicas lindas"

Ryu se sonroja "yumi pero que dices"

"te hace falta una novia con todas la de la ley tal vez así salgas de tu depresión"

"yumi yo.."

"no digas nada el sábado paso por ti esta bien?"

"eh si "

"ok bueno después te veo voy tarde para el volei hasta luego"

"hasta luego" "ahh.. ue se e va hacer"

Cotinuo su camino hasta habitación

Michiru salio de la Alberca y se dirijia a su siguiente clase, Graciasa dios no era arte pesaba asi mo veria a Ryota y se podria relajar un poco.

"michiru!"

"Hola Amy que pasa?"

"nada, solo quería comentarte que yumi invito a haruka a la fogata, seria una buena oportunidad para acercarte a el no crees?"

"si tienes razón, pero y Ryota?"

"no te preocupes las chicas y yo te cubrimos"

"Gracias, sabes hoy nade con el"

"como?, pensé que haruka estaría en atletismo"

"si lo mismo pensé yo fue una sorpresa verlo en la piscina"

"pudiste hablar con el?"

"muy poco, es como si no quisiera acercarse, jamás haruka había sido tan callado"

"no te preocupes, tal vez es solo el estrés de los cursos , veras que el sábado puedes acercarte mas"

"gracias Amy, te tengo que dejar la siguiere clase esta lejos de hache"

"si esta bien Animo"

Estaba durmiendo una siesta cuando derepente despierta bañado en sudor, era la misma pesadilla que lo asechaba ya hace días, decidió despejarse un rato y no tomas su siguiente materia, camino por el instituto hasta un bello jardín ahí se recostó en un árbol a descansar

"párese que estas muy lejos de tu clase"

Dijo una voz de atrás del, voltio a ver a la dueña de la voz, era una mujer de piel blanca cabello negro y ojos verdes.

"disculpa te conozco?"

"no, pero tomamos biología juntos"

"ya veo tu también te la saltaste"

"axial es mi nombre es aka..Akira"

"mucho gusto Akira mi nombre es,,,"

"Ryu lo se cada que pasa junto a mi grita tu nombre un montón de chicas"

"ajajá" ríe un poco apenado

"y dime Ryu a que se debe tu ausencia de clases"

"estoy algo estresado y tu?"

"me fastidia la bilogía"

"ajajá menos mas eres honesta una excelente cualidad en una mujer"

"lo tomare como un cumplido"

"hazlo por que lo es"

Así siguieron conversando hasta la hora del descanso entre clases

"y bien Ryu que te párese ir a la cafetería ¨?a tomar un descanso de nuestro descanso"

"ajajá me párese bien"

Ryu se levanta y ayuda a Akira hacerlo

Serena se encontraba en el comedor seleccionando pastelillos

"a ver quiero uno de pasa, de chispas de chocolate, de nuez, Mm que delicia y tomare uno mas de Café"

Cuando voltea ve a haruka charlando con esa misteriosa chica,

"pero si es haruka, y con otra mujer, eso no Serena Sukino al rescate"

Tomaban asiento en una pequeña mesa de la cafetería para seguir conversando

"hola como están?, me puedo sentar es que no ahí mesas desocupadas" dice Serena

"pero si aya hay tres" comenta Akira señalando las mesas

"si pero esas no van con mi Feng-shui" dice esto sentándose entre ellos

"y díganme que tal las clases?" dice serena con la boca llena de pastelillos

"este ..Bien" dice Akira viendo el extraño comportamiento de la chica

"amm… será mejor que me retire Ryu, se me olvidaba tengo que llegar a entrenar temprano, te veo luego esta bien?"

"ahh… si esta bien luego nos vemos"

"hasta luego " le dice Akira a Serena

"hasta pronto" contesta serena

Ryu se le queda viendo Akira cuando sale del comedor

"me pregunto que le vez?"

"que este .. Un momento tu no eras del grupo de amigas de la compañera de yumi?"

"jaja si perdón soy Serena Sukino"

"en cantado soy Ryu Adachi, y dime por que interrumpiese axial"

"ya te lo dije Feng.-Shui"

"si como digas que rara me voy tengo clases adiós "

"adiós" dojo serena alegremente "vaya estuvo, suerte que estoy yo para evitar cualquier enamoramiento "

Ryu salía de la cafetería a su clase

"oye Ryu"

"si dime Akira,"

"me falto algo en la despedida"

Lo toma de la camisa y le da un beso suave en los labios.

CONTINUARA..

Hola!, por un error que cometí a la hora de elegir la censura , me censuraron , axial que lo subí en este usuario la historia para los que la siguen, espero que les guste el capitulo

No sean malos comente OK


	5. Dia 3

Dia 3

A primera vista

Corría desesperado perseguido por un de sus ya varios grupos de Fans, giro en uno de los tantos pasillos del Instituto hasta encontrar una puerta, entro en ella burlando a la horda de chicas que lo perseguían, de pronto escucho una dulce melodía, siguió el sonido y encontró otra puerta, la abrió muy despacio esperando no espantar al dueño o dueña de la melodía, "como nunca vi lo hermosa que eres" dijo para si, la chica se giro para ver a su inesperado publico

"siempre espía así a las personas?"

"no, solo a las talentosas como usted Srta. Kahio"

"Gracias por el cumplido"

"y dime esa melodía tu la escribiste"

"si para alguien muy especial"

"pues si que lo es, su melodía es muy dulce"

"gracias de nuevo, y dime tu tocas?"

"La guitarra y piano pero solo para nana"

"me gustaría mucho escucharte a tocar el piano", toma una de las manos del joven, "tienes unas bellas manos, debes de tocar muy bien"

El chico se sonrojo, se perdía en los ojos de mar de la bella chica, hasta que reacciono.

"amm, creo que ya es tarde debo ir a clases" el chico salio prácticamente corriendo del lugar

"haruka que pasa por que no me dejas acercarme" decía michiru sola en el salón de música

Ryu caminaba por los pasillos del Instituto ya mas tranquilo

"es una chica tan bonita, no se porque me siento tan extraño cuando estoy con ella"

Se dirigió a su siguiente clase, para distraer sus pensamientos de Michiru

A la hora de la Comida Yumi se sentó con las chicas a comer. Donde no paraba de reír.

"si que son divertidas chicas"

"ja ja, tu también Yumi, eres una muy buena chica"

"oigan les quería preguntar alguna tiene clases con Ryu?"

"creo que esta e mi salón en biología, peo no fue ayer?"Lita

"no fue, eso es raro en el, por favor cuiden a mi primo, por lo general es mas extravertido, verlo así me preocupa"

"no te preocupes yumi, nosotras te ayudamos con el"

"y hablado de el" dice Michiru

Ryu entra al Comedor, todas las chicas empezaron a murmurar sobre el (que guapo se ve hoy, es un papasito, etc,) Ryu vio la mesa de Yumi y las chicas se dirigía a su mesa cuando ve a Ryota llegar con ellas.

"Hola Michiru que bella luces hoy" Ryota

"hola Ryota" dice Michiru sin muchas ganas

"y que tal les va chicas?., me puedo sentar"

Ryu se queda observando la escena.

"un yen por tus pensamientos" dice una voz atrás de el

"ah Hola Akira como estas?"

"hambrienta, vena vamos a sentarnos "

"si, si claro vamos"

Michiru ve como Haruka se va con una chica a comer

"Que no sabias?"

"saber que?" pregunta Serena

"Ryu ya tiene novia, ayer vieron a la chica dándole un beso"

"QUE!" decían las chicas

"es imposible si el tuviera una novia me lo diría, esto se va aclarar ya!" Yumi Se para de la mesa y se dirige a la mesa de su primo

"Ryu, puedo hablar contigo"

"ehh,… Yumi" Ryu se sorprende por la reacción de su prima

" a solas" voltea a ver a la chica

"yo los dejo después te veo Ryu"

Ryu se para por educación "si Akira hasta luego"

"yumi no seas grose…"

"es ella tu novia"

"que?"

"ya me oiste es o no, como pudiste estar sin contarmelo?"

"oye espera, ella no es mi novia, compartimos una materia juntos y me cae bien es todo"

"y por que dicen que los vieron besándose"

Ryu se sonroja "este… si me beso pero en ese momento lo aclaramos"

-FLASH BACK-

Ryu siente los suaves labios de Akira en los suyos, es una sensación rara conocida pero no tan deseada

"Akira!"

"Ryu solo queria ser la primera en probar tus Labios"

"Akira yo…"

"no digas nada, no te pido nada, solo que me des la oportunidad de conocerte y si se llega a algo mas , pues.. por mi excelente"

"ahh…si" dijo Ryu sonrojado

"bueno después nos vemos Ryu"

-FIN DE FLASH BACK-

"Y eso paso, y no no es mi novia"

"mmm… entonces hay alguien que te gusta verdad"

"que?, ahh no Yumi como crees solo llevamos tres dias aquí"

"y eso que?, tu donde te pares consigue novia"

"ja ja ja , ya no soy así, sabes últimamente me siento vacío, quiero que la próxima chica sea la ideal , sabes a lo que me refiero?"

"si lo se, primo espero tengas la confianza de decirme si alguna chica te atrae"

"para que?, para que empieces de celosa no lo creo" le da un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza, se para de la mesa y se retira a su habitación a descansar.

Yumi regresa a la mesa donde estaba las chicas y Ryota que se sentó muy cerca de Michiru

"ya esta, eres un mentiroso Ryota, mi primo no tiene novia"

Michiru festejo por lo bajo

"mejor vete con tus mentiras a otro lugar" sigue Yumi

"me voy pero el tiempo me dará la razón, nos vemos hermosa" toma del mentón a michiru, la cual gira la cabeza

"adios Ryota"

Ya sin ryota en la mesa

"es un pesado, tiene algo en contra de mi primo"

"esta celoso de lo Guapo que es Haruka" dijo Michiru sin pensar

"haruka? "Pregunto Yumi

"ahh"

"como sabes que el primer nombre de Ryu es Haruka?"

"ahh, creo que se lo escuche a una chica", acertó Michiru a decir

"vaya ellas lo saben todo, mi primo nunca volvió usar ese nombre"

"y por que no es un nombre bello" Rey

"hace 6 meses, lo asaltaron y lo golpearon, perdió parte de la memoria, Nana lo encontró, si no fuera por ella estaría muerto, así que como fue volver a nacer decidió usar su segundo nombre"

"vaya que interesante historia" dijo Serena

"si, el no es el mismo desde entonces, pero me alegra que ahora ya busque a ese alguien especial"

"a que te refieres " Mina

"Pues ahora que hable con el me dijo que busca una pareja estable"

"ahh" las chicas

"y ahora que hablamos de eso, quien de ustedes es la que quiere con el?"

"que jajaja pero que estas diciendo YUmi jaja ja" dijo algo nerviosa Serena

"Por favor se que son buenas chicas, pero también se que una de ustedes esta tras el verdad Michiru"

"No te voy a mentir Yumi, me gusta tu primo"

"agradezco tu sinceridad, creo que eres una buena chica para el"

"muchas gracias"

"Acepto que soy una prima celosa, pero te prefiero a ti que aquella tipa, tiene algo que no me gusta"

"bueno ya que e diste tu bendición a Michiru" Serena

"Serena" todas

"ja ja ja, creo que es algo así Serena, aunque no puedo decidir por mi primo, eso esta en el Michiru" Yumi

"si" Michiru

Esa misma noche Michiru decidió salir a caminar por el instituto, se encontró un pequeño jardín con rosales, y ahí estaba el, sentado en una banca, con la mirada perdida, Michiru se quedo observando cada detalle de su rostro era tan bello, no podía creer lo bien que se veía así.

"siempre espías así a las personas?"

"solo a las que me interesan"

Ryu voltio algo sonrojado por el comentario de la chica a ver aquella chica de ojos azules

"estas muy lejos de tu Habitación no crees?"

"necesitaba caminar"

"es una linda noche para hacerlo"

"me acompañas?"

Ryu la tomo tímidamente de la mano, y caminaron por el pequeño paraíso del Instituto.

"esta haciendo algo de frío"

"toma" le ofreció su chaqueta, "será mejor que volvamos

"si"

Al llegar a la habitación de Michiru, Ryu acaricia suavemente su rostro, no podía pensar, era tan bella, fina, bajo su cara lentamente hacia el rostro de ella

Continuara

Jajaja, bien ahora una dinámica al pasar al 10 comentario subiré el siguiente capitulo, ahh y les quería comentar que el final es interactivo aun falta pero quería que lo supieran


	6. Milenio de Plata

Milenio de Plata

Se celebraba el cumpleaños de la Reina Serenity, todos los reinos de la galaxia fueron invitados, incluido a los gemelos Urano.

Planeta Urano

"Aragan, Aragan se nos va hacer tarde", la princesa Urano gritaba debajo se un gran Arbol donde su hermano se encontraba recostado

"ahh… déjame solo, no quiero ir"

"anda o padre se enojara, además ira Akane"

El joven arroja una vara a su hermana

"hey!"

"eso te pasa por meterte e los asuntos de los demás"

"grosero yo cumplí en decirte, si no quieres ir que venga padre por ti"

"no, no espera hermana ya voy o_0"

El joven entra a su gran palacio, y cambia su vestuario por algo mas formal para la ocasión, era un pantalón blanco, botines blancos, camisa sin mangas blanca, y una capa Azul con una garra de detalle que se colocaba en su hombro.

En el Palacio de Plata

Los invitados esperaban con ansias la llegada de los príncipes de cada planeta.

El primero en ser nombrado fu el planeta Mercury.

La bella y joven princesa vestía un vestido largo azul con un bello escote en la espalda.

La segunda fue la del planeta Marte:

La joven Morena de pelo largo llego con un vestido Rojo, con un toque de naranja, que hacia el efecto de Flamas.

La tercera fue la del planeta Jupiter:

Esta joven llevaba un vestido verde elecktriko entallado que la hacia ver mas alta y delgada de lo que era

La Cuarta fue la del Planeta Venus:

Esta joven iba de vestido color naranja con uso detalles de corazones a lo largo como cinturón.

Se llamo al planeta del mar Neptuno, pero se anuncio de un retrazo de su parte

Asi que se llamo a los Gemelos Uranos.

La princesa llevaba su cabello suelto y un vestido blanco que acentuaba su figura, su hermano caminaba imponente a su lado.

La siguiente fue el planeta Saturno

La bella niña llevaba un lindo vestido violeta con toques negros como flores

Del Planeta Pluton

Llego la joven que era la mayor de las princesas con un vestido color tierra

Y al fin se dio el anuncio de la princesa Neptuno, el joven urano no prestaba mucho atención a las presentaciones, estaba mas ocupado en la coctelería que ofrecían.

Cuando la bellísima Princesa Neptuno llega a el lugar, el Joven Urano se queda sin aliento, era la mujer mas bella que había visto, sus ojos eran tan profundos como el mar, llevaba un vestido fresco color agua marino y una gargantilla con una gema azul que acentuaba su cuello.

Urano no lo pendo dos veces y se dirigía a presentarse con la bella princesa

"Hola Aragan"

"Hola Akane como estas?"

"Extrañadote, por que no haz ido a verme?"

"ya te dije , que esto no puede seguir asi, fue divertido pero se acabo"

"vamos, se que me extrañas como yo a ti" dijo la chica acercándose al rostro del chico

"Akane, basta" él chico retira su rostro "No, ya se acabo y por favor o quiero que esto afecte la relación de tu madre y mi padre"

"No afectara por que se que tu me amas, solo es una etapa pronto volverás, así que diviértete, te estaré esperando"

"por que estas tan segura"

"POR QUE NO HAY NADIE COMO YO"

La chica dejo al chico pasmado y solo, Urano recordo la chica de los ojos bellos y se dirijio a ella.

Al llegar con ella, se encontraba rodeada de muchos chicos

"ninguno se compara a mi" pensó, "Srta. Neptuno, la Reina Serenity le llama me pido que viniera por usted"

"Si claro" dijo la princesa que no creía ni una palabra, pero se veía tan encantador que no se resistió en seguirlo

Cuando salieron del circulo de chicos la princesa preguntó

"A donde planeas llevarme?"

"A un lugar especial, como tu bella princesa" contesto el joven

Corrían tomados de la mano por el castillo, Urano sabia donde llevarla, conocía el Palacio como la palma de la mano, esto por ser tan amiga de la Princesa de la Luna, cada verano venia a pasarlo con su amiga.

"bueno ya llegamos"

"asi a donde no veo nada"

Era un cuarto son nada mas que un pequeña puerta.

"mira!", dijo el joven abriendo la pequeña puerta

"vaya, es impresionante!" dijo la princesa

Tras la pequeña puerta se escondía un jardín con pequeño lago

"y Esto que es?"

"pues esto es el Regalo de la Reina a su Hija, cuando cumplió 4" explico Urano

"es bellisimo"

"No se compra ni u poco a su belleza Princesa"

La princesa lo miro un tanto apenada, el joven era muy apuesto, piel blanca, rubio ojos verdes y un rostro que no se compraba a ningún otro chico

"ven quiero ver el lago" tomo su mano y lo dirigió hasta el pequeño lago

"Como sabias que mentía" pregunto urano

"Es que no eres muy bueno en eso, se te arruga la nariz ja ja ja"

"que?!, claro que no!"

"Si es verdad"

"Que no!"

"que si" dijo esto mojando el rostro del chico con agua del lago

"Esta bien tu lo has querido esto es Guerra"

Dijo el joven aventando agua la la Princesa, la cual corrió esquivando el ataque, el joven corrió para atraparla hábilmente por la cintura girándola y alzándola.

La joven paulatinamente silencio su risa al ver los ojos verdes del Joven Príncipe, acaricio su rostro, Urano la bajaba lentamente sin perder la conexión de sus miradas, un poco temeroso el joven baja su rostro hacia el de ella, Cuando de pronto oyen un estruendo.

"que es eso?" pregunto Neptuno

"Es el final de la Ceremonia, vamos te llevare a tu habitación, si preguntan te sentías mal, no quiero que piensen que eres una mal educada"

"si"

Salieron del lugar escabulledose para que ningun guardia o invitado los vieran.

Al llegar a su habitación Neptuno agradecio las molestias

"Muchas gracias por salvarme y mostrarme ese lugar tan bello"

"No fue nada "

Urano acaricio el rostro de Neptuno, bajo su rostro para por fin probar esos lindos y delicados labios.

Tiempo Actual

Ryu bajaba su rostro, podía sentir el aliento de Michiru y el de el fundirse, apenas un leve roce de sus labios los estremeció, Ryu pensaba seguir co su faena hasta que

"Sr. Adachi, A caso no sabe que horas son?"preguntaba la Prefecta del pasillo

"amm.. no"

"Pues es muy tarde, y usted Srta. Kahio será mejor que se meta o es de ua señorita estar a estas horas con el novio"

"Novio?"

"A su Habitacion Sr. Adachi, que mañana temprano quiero hablar con usted"

"ahh si" Ryu se giro "Nos vemos después Michiru"

Ryu se dirigió a su habitación algo conmocionado

"Novios?"

CONTINUARA

CHAN CHAN QUE TAL EHHH!?, espero sus comentarios, ah y preguntaban que como que interactivo pues van hacer 3 o mas finales , pondré los link de todos los finales será en un momento de decisión donde ustedes dirán lo que hará el personaje y por lo tanto el final. Se que van a leer todos los finales pero esto lo hará mas interesante, escríbanme bye


	7. Dia 4 Dia En La Playa

Ryu caminaba hacia su habitación pensando en lo ocurrido Michiru era alguien que le atraía mucho se sentí muy cómodo con ella como si las conociera dé toda las vida.

"Es demasiado pronto no menos quiero equivocar

"hola perdido

"hola Akira, que haces?"

"desvelándome y tu?"

vine a acompañar a una amiga ya es noche

"Uy que caballeroso "

"yo siempre "

"y modesto ja ja ja. Y dime Ryu iras a las fogata dé este fin dé semana?"

"si acompañare a mi prima y amigas"

"excelente espero que mejor invites a bailar"

"si claro"

"bueno quieres que te acompañe ?"

"no es necesario además está por aquí la prefecta no quiero que te regañen "

"que lindo eres. Esta bien mañana nos vemos "

Akira se acercó a Ryu y le dio un beso muy cerca dé la boca

"ah si hasta mañana "

Llegó a su dormitorio y su compañero dé habitación ya estaba dormido, se recostó en su cama cerro los ojos pensó en el sutil beso que le dio a Michiru, se sentía tan bien con ella.

"Novios eh, tal vez sea algo rápido o tal vez no"

A la mañana siguiente Ryu se dirigió muy temprano a la alberca olímpica, esperaba por alguna extraña razón ver a Michiru igual dé temprano que el. Al llegar al lugar se sorprendió tenía razón ahí estaba sentada con los pies metidos en el agua como una hermosa sirena.

"hola hermosa'

"hola" Michiru voltea hacia la voz y para su sorpresa es Ryota quien está ahí.

Ryu observa como Ryota se sienta junto la hermosa chica. Se molesto tanto, "a fin dé cuentas no somos más que conocidos" salió del lugar lo más aprisa que pudo.

"y como estas hermosa?"

"que no tienes otra clase Ryota"

"si pero decidí nadar antes y te vi aquí, que buena fortuna no crees?"

"si como digas"

"Michiru... Yo"

"Mira Ryota eres muy atento y todo pero la verdad tu no menos interesas asi"

"por que, a si se merece olvidaba tu también estas atrás del hombre perfecto Ryu, por favor Michiru dame la oportunidad dé por lo menos ser tu amigo "

Tomó Ryota la mano dé Michiru

Ryu caminaba aprisa por el pasillo se dirigía a la salida del instituto

"hola por que la prisa"

"hola Akira voy a la playa quieres is?"

"a la playa, no se si sepas pero este es un instinto dé alto rendimiento y no podemos salir hasta el fin dé semana"

"tengo mi influencia vas o no?"

"si espera voy por mi traje dé baño "

15 minutos después se encontraban en el convertible del chico camino a la playa

"Está bien Ryota pero solo amigos no quiero que te ilusiones "

"está bien te lo prometo, entonces si paso por ti para ir a la fogata"

"si esta bien"

En la playa Ryu y Akira estaban sentados en la playa disfrutando dé la vista

"y dime Ryu que te hizo salir así tan derrepente del instituto ?"

"por nada en especial solo necesitaba despejarme un poco."

"ya veo y bueno cual es el plan?"

"disfrutar la playa, ir a comer, pasear y regresar"

"estupendo"

Akira se levantó y se quitó sensualmente la pequeña blusa que llevaba, descubriendo su bella figura y su sexys traje rojo. Luego se quitó su pantalón 3/4 y dejó ver sus bellas piernas.

"vemos Ryu que esperas. "

"eh si"

Ryu se quiso su camisa polo que dejó ver su bien marcado cuerpo, se quitó la Bermuda que traía y dejó ver su pegado traje dé baño azul dé boxer

Nadador y jugaron al rededor dé 2 horas

"que te parece si te invito algo dé comer" dijo Ryu

"me encantaría"

Salieron del agua se secaron y se cambiaron en los bastidores dé la playa.

"y a donde me llevaras"

"Mmm.. Que te parece si vamos a un parque que está por aquí ahí haya un pequeño

restaurante"

"me parece perfecto vamos"

Akira lo tomo dé la mano en el camino hacia el convertible

Mientras en el instituto

Era el primer descanso dé los alumnos las chicas como siempre se reunieron en la cafetería.

"hola chicas, oigan alguien a visto a Ryu?"

"a Ryu, no a ni me toca clase dé biología mañana con el, le pasa algo?"pregunto Lita

"ah no sólo que es rara por lo general me lo topo y hoy no lo e visto"

"hola chicas" saludo Michiru

"hola Michiru respondieron el saludo

"Michiru tu has visto a Ryu?"

"ah no desde ayer, hoy entrenábamos juntos pero no llegó, le paso algo.?"

"no lose"

Yumi vio a lo lejos al compañero dé habitación dé Ryu

"esperen me aquí voy a preguntar"

"Hola Jason, como estas"

"hola mm Yumi verdad?"

Si soy la prima dé Ryu, sabes donde esta?

Ni idea en la mañana salí a la alberca muy temprano y no lo eh vuelto a ver

"a ok, por favor en cuanto lo veas dile que lo busco"

Si claro yo le digo"

Yumi regreso a la mesa con las chicas,

"y donde esta?"pregunto Amy

No lo sabe conociendo a mi primo salió del instituto"

"eso es imposible a nadie dejan salir"

"no conocen a mi primo. Le llamaré en la tarde a ver como esta y donde."

Ryu conducía por las calles dé japón hasta aparcar afuera dé un modesto restaurante italiano, bajo dé su auto y se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto, para abrir la puerta dé su acompañante quien llevaba un vestido dé lino color blanco. Ryu llevaba pantalón y zapatos negros y una camisa blanca con un suéter en "v" Negro.

"que lindo lugar Ryu

"lo es, y hacen la mejor pasta que puedas probar"

Entraron al lugar como una bella y joven pareja.

"Muy buenas tardes en un segundo les asigna re su mesa"decía el anfitrion

"si claro gracias"

En menos dé lo pensado ya estaban tomando asiento en su mesa, ordenaron y conversaban mientras la comida llegaba"

"y dime a que se dedica el gran Ryu fuera dé el estudio"

"pues soy corredor dé autos clandestino, me dedico al negocio dé la familia y a dormir"

" corredor dé autos que interesante me gustaría verte algún dia"

"claro, me encantaría que fueras, y dime tu que haces?"

"pues no mucho mi papá es dueño dé una cadena dé talleres mecánicos y le ayudó con la

parte administrativa "

"vaya que bien ya se dónde llevar mi carro"

"por supuesto, Ryu me encanta estar contigo"

"para mi también es algo agradable Akira"

Ryu sentía por alguna extraña razón que traicionaba a Michiru

"pero que tanto, tienes aquí a una bella chica y piensas en alguien que no conoces y que

aparentemente ya tiene novio" pensaba Ryu

"aquí está su orden" interrumpió el mesero

"que rico" exclamó Akira

"si se ve muy rico tu platillo "

"quieres?"

"claro"

"Bueno entonces di ahh"

Akira le da de comer en áreas boca Ryu de su comida. Continúan charlando y conociéndose más.

Mientras Yumi trataba de comunicarse con su primo, pero su celular se encontraba apagado.

"Ryu dónde estas?"

"hola Yumi algo sobre Ryu?"pregunto Michiru quien estaba preocupada

"no aún nada está su celular apagado espero que este bien"

"si yo también"

"Michiru puedo preguntar por que estabas ayer con el no tienen más que natación juntos"

"es que salí a caminar y me lo topé así que se ofreció a acompañarme "

"Uy, y que tal como vas con mi primo?"

"pues bien supongo, me beso"

"Que, eso es fantástico y como fue"

"fue algo muy rápido, llegó la prefecta y lo corrió"

"bueno algo es algo, seguramente en la fogata tendrán más tiempo, la verdad me encantaría que mi primo y tu se empataran"

"gracias a mi también me encantaría tu primo es encantador y me siento tan especial con el"

"yo te ayudare a que Ryu este contigo, cuenta conmigo Michiru "

"si"

Ryu y Akira salían del lugar muy complacidos por la comida

"y ahora que quieres hacer?" pregunto Ryu

"la verdad, es algo tonto"

"tonto, no creo dime que es?

"sabes desde cuando tengo ganas de disfrutar una buena película"

"pues vamos al cine"

"no pensaba mejor en rentar una y verla en un hotel o algo"

Ryu se sonrojo un poco

"vamos no voy abusar de ti"

"ja ja ja está bien vamos"

Se dirigieron a rentar un par de películas, de ahí a él hotel más elegante y cercano.

En el cuarto Ryu alistado todo par ver la película, mientras Akira se ponía más cómoda.

Ryu se acomodo en un lado de la cama, Akira salió del baño con un mínimo short y una blusa de mangas., Ryu trago grueso al ver a su amiga así. Akira se recostó a un lado de Ryu,.

"Ya ponla estoy lista"

"si"

La película comenzó sin ninguna novedad, a la mitad Akira se estiró pasando por Ryu para tomar agua que estaba en el buzo del lado del joven. Ryu estaba muy nervioso Akira era muy hermosa se podría decir que irresistible.

Akira regresa a su lugar pero se abraza está vez del chico. Ryu baja la vista para ver Akira está alza la vista y el rostro para darle un encendido beso al chico.

Ryu no sabe cómo pero en cuestión de segundos se encontraba sin camisa arriba de Akira.

CONTINUARA

QUE TAL ? YA SE PERO NO VAMOS A MATAR AKIRA, NECESITO DECIDIR SI SE ACUESTA O NO CON ELLA, ASÍ QUE TOMARÉ ENCUANTA HASTA LOS 15 COMENTARIOS PARA DECIDIR LO Y ESCRIBIR, ASÍ QUE COMENTEN BESOS


	8. Revelaciones

Ryu se encontraba encima de Akira, ella lo besaba con mucha pasión.

"Akira no, perdona pero no es lo correcto, no me gustaría que fuera así, creo que mereces algo mas, que una simple calentura"

Akira acarició el rostro de Ryu

"esta bien Ryu te entiendo, sabes que te esperare"

"lo se, y te aprecio por tomarlo así"

"bueno al final de todo somos amigos no"

"si"

Ryu se acomoda a un lado de Akira quien lo abraza y terminan de ver la película

"bueno creo que es hora de regresar" Ryu

"si, es una lastima no quisiera que terminara este día"

"ni yo Akira"

Akira sonríe y le da un beso suave a Ryu quien lo responde como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Ryu y Akira regresan al Instituto ya pasadas las 11:00 PM, al llegar Ryu deja Akira en su habitación y se dirige a la suya, cuando llega a su habitación v una nota de Jason que dice

Ryu:

Viejo voy con amiga especial ja, no me esperes, ah y te buscaba tu prima estas en problemas

Jason

Ryu tira la nota y se mete a bañarse, se pone su pijama y duerme como2 hrs., ya que cundo Jason llego lo despertó para contarle su día.

"viejo creo que estoy enamorado" decía feliz Jason

"de quien?"

"Se llama Rey, hermano es bellísima, es una chica que es toda lumbre, la voy a llevar a la fogata"

"que bien espero conocer a tu chica fuego"

"Oye y tu a donde fuiste tu prima estaba preocupada"

"ah, me fui a la playa"

"y como saliste"

"sobornos"

"ja ja, que astuto mi hermano y fuiste solo"

"no"

"ahhh! Pillin, no que soy el señor rectitud y quiero algo serio por que bla bla bla"

"que?, no es solo una amiga"

"si, apuesto que te acostaste con ella2

"no pero estuve apunto de cometer ese error"

"ja ja Hermano yo dolo te doy un consejo, si realmente quieres que sea formal no estés jugando por que una Mujer encaprichada es peor que la muerte"

"lose, es solo que no se tal vez ya mejor me resigno, el amor no es para mi"

"no digas eso si acabas de llegar de la playa con una chica"

"si pero no se, estuve pesando en otra, que tiene novio por lo visto y que la verdad no conozco mucho"

"mmm…. Si estuviste pensando en ella debe ser mas especial que con la que andabas, y como que por lo visto las cosas se confirman"

"estoy seguro de que es su novio"

"bueno si estas tan seguro resignación y a otra cosa mariposa, y dime que tal la chica que te llevaste?"

Ryu y Jason se quedaron hasta tarde hablando de su día en la Playa y de chicas.

A la Mañana siguiente

"ahí estas" decía Yumi a Ryu que salía del salón de clases

"se puede saber donde estuviste ayer?"

"Como que donde aquí"

"SI como no, te estuve buscando todo el día y ni Jason sabia donde estabas"

"OK, esta bien fui a la playa"

"sabia que habías salido te conozco, y fuiste solo?"

"Yumi no molestes"

"ahhh, eso quiere decir que no, o me digas que fuiste con Akira"

"oye déjala es mi amiga"

"entonces es cierto"

"Yumi basta soy un adulto y se lo que…"

"te acostaste con ella?"

"que? No claro que no"

"Ryu no se que te pasa, por que juegas así"

"Jugar con quien?"

"Michiru me dijo que la besaste"

"Mira eso fue un error, y no quiero que dañe su relación"

"Relación, cual?"

"no te hagas todos saben que tiene algo con Ryota"

"Eso no es cierto"

"y tu como sabes,?"

"pues porque, porque…. Lose y ya"

"si como no, además ni la conozco fue un error y ya"

Ryu le da la espalda a Yumi y se aleja de ella

"esto lo tiene que saber Michiru" pensó Yumi

Al llegar el primer receso Yumi se dirigió a la mesa que usualmente usaban las chicas

"hola chicas han visto a Michiru?"

"Hola Yumi" dijo Serena "No ha de tardar que pasa"

"es que Ryu tiene la idea que es novia de Ryota"

"que y de donde saco esa idea?"Pregunto Rey

"No lose no me dio tiempo de preguntarle, chicas necesitamos hacer algo, se que a mi primo le gusta Michiru pero cree que tiene novio, y eso lo esta arrojando a los brazos de la odiosa de Akira"

"Miren ahí viene Michiru" dice Serena

"Vaya y viene con Ryota, ahora se por que piensa eso Ryu" Lita

"Hola Chicas" dijo Michiru

"hola Michiru"

"Ryota ya estoy aquí ya te puedes ir"

"Si seguro, nos veremos en Arte es la siguiente clase"

Ryota se despide de las chicas y se va con sus amigos.

"que lata no me lo puedo quitar de encima" Dijo Michiru

"ja ja y lo peor es que ya andan diciendo que son novios" dijo Serena

"lose espero que no llegue a oídos de.."

"ya llego, Ryu cree que tienes algo con el" Yumi

"pero yo no tengo nada con el, ya se lo aclare a Ryota pero sigue teniendo detalles conmigo que Hare"

"No te preocupes Michiru, que les párese si el día de la fogata hacemos que Ryu y tu hablen para aclarar todo" Propuso Amy

"Es una excelente idea, yo podría ser su cupido" dijo Mina

"Chicas hablando de eso, Mi familia tiene un rancho pensábamos Ryu y yo quedarnos ahí después de la Fogata, no se quieren quedar con nosotros?"

"me encantaría" Dijo Serena

Michiru se quedo pensativa mientras seguía la charla de las chicas, hasta que vio entrar a Ryu que traía colgada del brazo Akira.

Michiru moría de celos y rabia, quería ir ahí y gritarle que el era de ella solamente, pero no podía aun no necesitaba aclarar as cosas con Ryu pero ese no era el momento así que desvío la vista y continúo su comida

Ryu al ver la expresión de Michiru por alguna razón se inflo, sabia que estaba celosa y eso lo disfrutaba el.

Se seto en una mesa a charlar y comer co Akira.

"te tengo una sorpresa" dijo Akira

"a mi?, que es?"

"esto" le entrega dos pases para Una carrera de formula 1 dentro de 15 días

"Vaya Gracias Akira no debiste, como las conseguiste"

"tiene sus ventajas que mi padre sea patrocinador oficial"

"Muchas Gracias y a que hora paso por ti?"

"Pues pensaba que podríamos comer y después ir, o al Reeves nunca eh estado en una no se si vomite al verlas"

"ja ja ja, mejor después te levo a cenar, no me pienso arriesgar"

Las clases siguieron con regularidad, hasta que el intercomunicador de las chicas sonó, era Setsuna quien les dijo que las veria en el techo del instituto.

"ahh, hace mucho frío, no pudo citarnos en un salón con chimenea" Serena

"no seas tonta es algo privado, no es una reunión de lectura" decía Rey

"basta chicas" dijo Amy

"chicas" se oyó desde un rincón del techo

"hola Setsuna" dijo Hotaru con cierta emoción

"que tal?" Setsuna

"tienes alguna información de la Princesa Akane?" pregunto Michiru

"si, y es peor de lo que pensé, su origen es de un planeta aliado, la buena reacción que llevamos con ese planeta, es gracias a la relación del Regente de Urano y la Reina de este planeta negro, aparentemente el Príncipe Urano y la Princesa Negra llagaban una relación a escondías para no dañar la diplomacia y la buena amistad de sus padres, cuando el Príncipe decide dar la relación por terminada, la Princesa negra poseída por la rabia se une al enemigo con el afán de Matar al que le robo el corazón, cuando la reina de da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo su hija la manda encerrar en una prisión que ella misma creo, pero la Princesa tiene aliados, Silver es un Cronos"

"que es un Cronos?" Pregunto Amy

"es un come tiempo"

"que puede comer tiempo" dijo Mina

"no es literal, puede esconder cosas a la vista del tiempo, burlar el futuro"

"por eso no pudiste verlo, oculto ese fragmento del tiempo"

"así es, pero el no es el Único también esta: Keiko que es una ilusionista excelente, y kisko que fue su enviado a matar a El príncipe"

"Es decir que aun lo quiere matar"

"eso no lo se aun, necesito volver a la puerta del tiempo, encontrar el tiempo y saber lo que planean, por lo pronto cuiden a Haruka, y no confíen en nadie"

"Espera si Akane esta libre que paso con su madre?"Pregunta Lita

"la Mato" dice Setsuna de espalda hacia las chicas

Las chicas se sorprenden ante tal revelación, Michiru esta ahora más que nunca preocupada por el bienestar de Haruka.

Las chicas resuelven que en cada hora libre cuidaran a Haruka aunque sea de lejos, y estar mas alerta .

Mientras tanto…

"ya la encontraste" preguntaba Akane

"no mi señora, es como si la tierra la haya consumido" dice Kisko

"no puede ser, maldita vieja , debí haberla matado mientras pude"

"Mi señora no cree que le esta dando mucha importancia, al fin y acabo usted es mas joven y fuerte"

"cállate, no sabes lo peligrosa que es, si no Mato a mi madre antes de que ayude a esas Sailor, Serra mi ruina"

Continuara

Que tal?, por favor comenten para seguir la historia, no pude esperarme a los 15 comentarios, pero esta vez tal vez lo haga, mmm y de motivación a la 4 persona que comente le diré donde esta metida la mama de Akane,,, jajaja no no es cierto besos


	9. La Fogata

El glorioso sábado llegó y a todos los alumnos del instituto Yokohama se le dio salida.

Yumi y Ryu fueron al rancho de él papá de Yumi pues ahí pasarían el fin de semana

Las chicas se fueron cada una a su casa excepto Amy y hotaru que se quedaron en casa a de Serena y Michiru respectivamente ya que la mamá de Michiru seguía en el extranjero y el papa de Hotaru también había salido.

Llegada la noche las chicas se avistaron para ver a Yumi y Ryu, para dirigirse a la Fogata.

Mientas tanto en la Granja Ryu esperaba impaciente a Yumi. Ryu esperaba en la sala con unos Jean y una camisa de cuello "v" de manta.

"Yumi apúrate que tenemos que pasar por tus amigas

"ya voy ya voy"

Yumi bajo por las escaleras se veía preciosa con su vestido rojo de tirantes.

"vaya que hermosa Yumi. Te tendré que cuidar mucho esta noche"

"y yo a ti primito"

Tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron por las chicas

"y dime todas van a ir?"

"si pero a rey la va a llevar un chico de su clase de matemáticas y a Michiru

Ryota"

Ryu sin pensarlo hace una cara de desagrado

"Ryu eso no quiere decir... "

"Yumi basta no quiero hablar de eso. Ya te dije fue un error y ya"

"ha pero que necio eres"

"ah me lo dice la señorita flexibilidad, quien no conoce Akira y no la tolera "

"Lo que pasa es que Akira no me gusta de prima"

"y quien si?"

"pues conozco a alguien

"y dale ya olvidado Yumi si"

Conducía el resto del camino en silencio, hasta llegar al punto de encuentro.

"hola chicas"

"hola Yumi, hola Ryu"

"hola" saludo Ryu

"están listas?"

"si vamos"

Se dirigieron a la casa de playa de la familia de Ryota, las chicas se

Impresionaron de lo grande de la casa. Ryu dejó a las chicas en la puerta les dijo que iría rápido a la Granja a dejar las cosas que volvería en 30 minutos que no se dispersaron.

"bien es hora de la operación cupido" decía mina

"Lita encuentra a Michiru avísame y yo le quitaron a Ryota"

"si esta bien" lita

"serena y Amy busquen Akira y no dejen que Ryu la vea eso estropear todo"

"si" dijeron las dos

"Yumi tu y yo vamos hacer el ambiente"

"si esta bien, solo que esperamos a Ryu si no le va a dar"

Ryu llegó como lo dicho llegó a los 30min.

"bueno voy a buscar a rey" dijo lita y se retiro

"Amy ven vamos a buscar algo de comer" Serena toma de la mano de Amy y se

La lleva

"Yumi vamos a ver como encienden la fogata" Mina

"si" dijo Yumi quien salió con ella

"perfecto me dejaron solo, voy a buscar Akira" Ryu entró a la enorme casa tomo un cóctel y empezó a buscar Akira.

Lita le mando un mensaje a Michiru

"dónde estas"

"aún en mi casa Ryota llega en 15 minutos"

"En cuanto llegues mándame mensaje"

"si"

Michiru se daba los últimos toques, llevaba un vestido blanco de manta. Un collar que Haruka le regaló, esperaba que le diera suerte.

"te vez muy linda mamá Michiru, papá no se resistirá"

"espero, de verdad no vas a ir?"

"no me preocupa mamá setsuna voy a estar con ella todo el fin"

Tocan les timbre del departamento de Michiru

"debe ser el, estas segura de quedarte"

"si esta bien, no te preocupes ve por el"

"si"

Michiru abre la puerta y ahí está Ryota con un pantalón y camisa negros que hacía resaltar sus ojos miel.

"estas bellísima. Y esa maleta?"

"me con a quedar en casa de una de las chicas este fin"

"si quieres puedes quedarte en la mía"

Michiru lo ve con cierto desagrado

"no me odios por intentarlo"

Ryota y Michiru marchan a casa de Ryota, Michiru decide mandar un mensaje a Lita para que lo más pronto posible desafanarse de él.

Mientras Ryu trata de safarce de un grupo de chicas que lo rodea.

"Me lo permiten me debe una pieza" Akira

"hola Akira vamos" Ryu la toma de la mano y se dirige a la pista a bailar

"gracias por salvarme siempre llegas a tiempo"

"ja ja es que es seguro donde haya chicas gritando estas tu"

"ja ja "

Amy ve a la pareja bailar de lejos

"Mira Serena se nos adelantó Akira y ahora que aremos?"

"Mmm... Ya se!"

Serena va con un grupo de chicas y les dice que se rumora que Ryu quiere una novia y escogerá a la que mejor baile, dicho esto las chicas salen disparadas dónde Ryu a invitarlo a bailar. En la ola de chicas Ryu y Akira se separan.

"bien hecho Serena solo espero que no lo lastimen mucho"

"que, no estará bien solo ahí que vigilar lo mas

"si"

Mientras el carro de Ryota arribaba al lugar. Ryota salió del auto y caballerosamente le ofreció la mano Michiru para bajar

"y que te parece mi casa

"algo ostentosa diría yo"

"que para nada, ven te quiero presentar a unos amigos"

"si" dice Michiru sin prestar más atención que a su celular.

Lita se encontraba en la mesa de postres hasta que el mensaje de Michiru llego

"ya estoy aquí auxilio"

"dónde estas"

"en el segundo piso Ryota me trajo a conocer unos amigos"

En el segundo piso...

"Michiru el es Karen es de intercambio toca en la orquesta de Francia"

"es un placer soy Michiru kahio"

"kahio eh escuchado de tu trabajo"

"en serio que halago"

Michiru conversaba con tranquilidad, como era su costumbre, pero en realidad

No aguantaba más el lugar y las personas, extrañaba tanto a Haruka.

Lita llamo a Mina para avisarle dónde estaba Michiru.

"voy para ya Lita"

Mina primero hizo una escala con uno de los meseros a él cual soborno para que le tirara una bebida a Ryota, en la distracción saldría Michiru del Lugar

Mientras Ryu corría despavorido por la casa para safarce de las chicas que lo seguían, se encerró en un closet y al sentirse a salvo salió a buscar Akira.

Mina corría con el Mesero, llegó con Lita quien no entendía mucho.

"Mina que vas hacer?"

"ya lo verás veras!"

Mina, Lita y el mesero fueron al segundo piso, ahí el mesero preparó unas charolas y se dirigió a Ryota.

"buenas noches les ofrezco algo de beber"

"no gracias" dijo Michiru

"yo tomaré una" dijo Ryota

El mesero vio su oportunidad e inclinó la charola hasta que cayeron todas las bebidas. Ryota se para molesto con el Mesero y comenzó a insultarlo. Lita toma del hombro a Michiru

"vamos"

"si"

Mina se sienta en el lugar de Michiru para darle tiempo.

Mientras Amy y Serena seguían muy de cerca a Ryu. Quien caminaba por la alberca.

"Mira Serena ahí viene Akira"

"a situaciones drásticas medidas drásticas "

"serena que vas hacer?"

Serena corre hacia Akira haciéndola caer con ella a la alberca.

Todos voltean a ver que pasó incluido Ryu

"dios si Ryu ve que es Akira se irá con ella pensó Amy

"disculpame" le dijo Amy a un chico

Por que linda"

Apenas término la frase Amy lo estaba aventando a la alberca, cosa que los demás chicos imitaron y comenzaron a lanzarse. Ryu al ver esto perdió el interés y salió de ahí.

Amy ayudó a serena a salir

"Bien hecho Amy, ahora vámonos antes que salga akira"

"si"

Suena increíblemente después del chapuson el celular de Serena era Yumi

"Serena y Ryu?"

"está en a la cocina"

"voy para aya ya está lista michiru"

Yumi corre hasta la cocina con su primo.

"Ryu aquí estas ven conmigo"

"Yumi que pasa"

"nada ven quiero que veas algo"

Yumi jala a su primo literalmente hasta una pequeña hecha con madera y tela de seda en color rojo y blanco.

"Yumi que es esto"

"tu entra y suerte"

Yumi empuja a Ryu adentro de la tienda donde ve a Michiru sentada entra almohadas.

Ryu se queda sin habla parecía que hace mucho no la veía, estaba más hermosa

"Hola Ryu, me acompañas"

"si seria un placer"

Ryu se sentó a un lado de ella observaban las estrellas ya que la tienda no tenía techo

"Ryu yo.. "

"Michiru perdona lo que pasó la otra noche, no debí, espero no haber afectado tu relación"

"cual relación?"

"Que tu y Ryota no son novios?"

Michiru comienza a reír

"Claro que no a mi no me interesa el mi interesa alguien mas"

"a sí de quien?" dice Ryu acercándose más a Michiru

"te lo podría decir pero prefiero demostrártelo"

Michiru le da un beso muy lento y delicioso a Ryu.

"espero que esto te lo aya dejado claro"

"si eso creo" dijo Ryu dándole otro beso pero ahora muy apasionado a michiru

Al terminar el beso Ryu la abrazo y miraron las estrellas. Luego de un rato Ryu se levanto

"ven vamos a caminar"

"si"

Ryu ayudó a Michiru a pararse y tomados de la mano como si fueran una pareja de años caminaron tranquilos por la playa.

Continuara…

Que tal espero comentarios para seguirle OK besos


	10. nuevos amigos

Ryu y Michiru regresaron a la casa de playa de Ryota, con la intención de salir de ahí no sin antes ir por las chicas.

"hola parejita" yumi

"hola yumi, oye nos pensamos ir te quedas"

"no la verdad esto ya se puso muy aburrido para mi, además lo que vine hacer ya quedo"

"Por fin encuentro a alguien, le estuve marcando a serena y nada" dijo Rey quien estaba acompañada de Jason

"hola Hermano" dijo Jason

"que se conocen?" pregunta Rey

"si es mi compañero de cuarto" dijo Ryu

"mejor busquemos a las chicas" dijo Michiru

"si", todos se dirigen a buscarlas, Jason se acerca y le susurra algo a Ryu

"y ella es tu novia"

"no, pero mañana lo será"

A las primeras que encontraron fue a Serena y Amy quienes estaban en la cocina donde serena se secaba,

"Serena pero que te paso? Y tu celular te marque y nada"

"es una larga historia, será mejor que mañana compre otro celular"

"ya nos vamos, vienen ¿"

"si claro al fin que ya no queda nada que hacer"

"que ya se van" dijo Jason "pensaba pasar mas tiempo contigo" le dijo a Rey

"por que no te quedas el fin de semana en la Granja? así tienen el fin para los dos" dijo Ryu

"me encantaría pero no se mi primo acaba de llegar y tendría que ir conmigo"

"pues llévalo, el lugar es bastante grande" dijo yumi

"en ese caso será un placer" dijo Jason tomándole la mano a Rey "vamos a buscarlo, esta por aquí, el lunes entra al instituto"

"si vamos, los vemos en la entrada en 20 min. busquen a Lita y mina"

"sigan secándose yo voy por ellas" dijo Yumi

"en ese caso vamos a mi auto a esperar a todos" Ryu jala a Michiru de una manera sugerente.

"parece que nuestro plan resulto" dijo Amy a Serena

"si, lo que no se es que va a pasar cuando Haruka recuerde todo"

Jason y Rey buscaban al Primo de este, el joven se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias que Serena mojado intentando secarse con el calor de la fogata

"primo, que te paso?"

"algo muy extraño y maravilloso, la niña mas linda que eh vito me arrogo a la alberca"

"y te aventó esa no creo que sea buena señal pero en fin kasuo ella es Rey mi novia"

"oye aun no somos…"

"por ahora" dijo Jason " en fin ahí cambio de planes nos iremos a casa de un amigo y de ahí al instituto, así que vamos"

Mientras Mina y Lita, salían aprisa del segundo piso

"mina no era necesario prenderle fugo a esa pobre chica"

"a lo hecho pecho sigue corriendo busca a las chicas y vámonos"

En eso se topan con Amy y serena

"nos tenemos que ir"

"si de hecho por eso las buscamos, ya deben estar todos afuera vamos"

"si, que les parece si nos vamos trotando" dijo mina

"pero por que"

"no pregunten y corran"

Ryu alcanzo a escuchar el escándalo que hacían las chicas al acercarse y se separo de Michiru.

"ya estamos todos vámonos" dijo apurada Mina

"si solo falta Rey, Jason y su prima"

"necesitamos irnos"

"deja le mando un mensaje con la dirección para que nos alcancen allá"

"si pero en el camino vámonos" dijo mina subiendo a todo mundo al carro

30 minutos después ya se encontraba en la granja de Yumi, se a asignaron los cuartos el de Michiru estaba al final del corredor, demasiado lejos del de Ryu a su parecer.

Bajaron a Cenar, alo que Yumi preparo para el momento, estaban comenzando con la cena cuando se anuncio que llego Rey obviamente venia con Jason y Kasuo.

Al entrar Amy vio al chico que venia con ellos y se sonrojo tanto de pena como de emoción, pues aquel chico era el mismo que arrogo a la piscina, el de la sonrisa flamante y ojos hermosos.

Kasuo era un chico apenas más alto que Amy, pelo castaño claro, ojos ámbar, y piel blanca, un galán e intelectual.

Amy se sentía tan atraída a el, mas que con Taiki, por su lado Kasuo no podía creer su suerte ahí estaba esa bella chica, no pesaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de acercarse

Jason y Rey lo presentaron con naturalidad pues ellos no sabían lo sucedido.

"Amy que no es el chico que aventaste"

"Serena para…."

"No te preocupes Amy el no se ve molesto al contrario,"

"Serena pero que dices…"

Ryu tomo de la mano a Michiru y le hizo una pequeña seña con la cabeza que o acompañara, entre el alboroto y risas salieron sin que se dieran cuenta.

Caminaban tomados de la mano por el jardín

"Ryu te puedo hacer una pregunta"

"si claro"

"por que no usas tu segundo nombre es hermoso"

"si, eso yumi te lo dijo"

"no una de las fans te grito así"

"bueno pues es una historia algo larga"

"pues tengo todo el tiempo del mundo"

"pues, hace mas de 6 meses, me encontraba mudándome a un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, ya era el ultimo viaje, me sorprendieron unos sujetos me golpearon me quitaron todo hasta mi auto, y me dejaron tirado en la calle, por suerte Nana fue a llevar unas cosas esa misma noche, me encontró y llevo con mis papas, ella me dijo que era una segunda oportunidad, así que comenzó a llamarme Ryu, y me gusto la verdad"

"que interesante, y que paso con los asaltantes?"

"perdí casi todos mi recuerdos, así que aunque estuviera frente a ellos no los reconocería"

"lamento oír eso"

"no te preocupes prefiero verlo como nana es una segunda oportunidad"

"y quien es nana"

"pues es mi niñera desde que nací"

"Ho que lindo"

"oye no te burles que te acusare"

"ah si?"

Michiru se acerca a Ryu como si fuera a darle un beso, en el momento que Ryu se acerca para besarla ella se aleja.

"no por que me vas acusar"

"que oye eso es trampa"

"ja ja tu te lo buscaste"

"oye mañana voy a ir a mi casa, mis padres están de vacaciones te gustaría conocer a nana?"

"me encantaría"

Ryu y Michiru regresaron a la casa, Ryu la dejo e su habitación dándole un beso de buenas noches

"mañana te veo sirena"

Michiru al oír esto sintió como se quedo sin aliento

"si, si Ryu hasta mañana

Se dieron el último beso y Ryu se fue a dormir.

Kasuo se encontraba inquieto en el pasillo, esperaba ver pasar a Amy, a quien se le olvido la maleta y bajo por ella, al escucharla salir o buscarla

"le ayudo señorita"

Amy al verlo se sonrojo

"si, gracias" dijo tímidamente

Kasuo la acompaño hasta su cuarto

"gracias, y oye disculpa lo de la alberca"

"no fue muy divertido, lo bueno era que me tocaba baño"

"ja ja" se sonrojo Amy "bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir"

"si" dijo kasuo sin mas interés que en sus labios a los que se acercaba lentamente

"buenas noches señorita"

"buenas noche…" no había acabado la oración cuando se encontraba dándose un beso con kasuo.

El beso termino y los dos sonrojados solo se volvieron a decir buenas noches, antes que Amy cerrara su puerta Kasuo se lo impidió y le dio otro beso, el cual fue correspondido

A la mañana siguiente Ryu y Michiru se fueron a casa de este por unas cosas, Jason y Rey decidieron salir a caballo, Kasuo se llevo a Amy a un bello DIA de campo, Lita y Mina se quedaron a disfrutar de la alberca, mientras que Yumi y serena fueron por provisiones.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí…

Akane estaba rabiosa la búsqueda de su madre no daba resultado.

"como es posible silver una cosa, una sola cosa te pedí y nada"

"mi señora debe entender que no es tan sencillo, su madre no ah utilizado nada de su poder, es como cualquier mortal en este inmundo planeta"

"eso no es excusa"

En ese instante entra Kisko, a la sala

"mi Princesa le tengo un obsequio"

"Mi querido Disko tu nunca Fallas que me tienes? "

"esto su excelencia"

"le muestra una pequeña burbuja donde se encontraba Salior Saturn"

"excelente, una menos faltan 7" decía mientras veía con malicia la burbuja.


	11. Primera Linea

Ryu conducía hacia su casa junto a su hermosa sirena, nunca se había sentido tan feliz, lo complementaba tan bien sentía que tenia años de conocerse, era fantástico, La tomo d su mano mientras conducía, no podía estar cerca de ella sin sentirla.

Legaron a una Gran Mansión, donde fueron recibidos por la poca servidumbre que se encontraba ya que los padres de Ryu cada que salían de vacaciones se llevaban a su Gente de confianza

"buenas tardes joven"

"buenas tardes, dime esta nana?"

"si joven esta en su cuarto"

"Gracias" toma de la mano a Michiru "ven es por acá"

La casa era enorme, Michiru pudo apreciarla mas ya que el cuarto de nana o más bien dicho su cabaña estaba en el jardín.

"Nana, Nana"

"Por aquí" se oyó una voz desde la cocina de la cabaña

"Nana" Ryu le da un fuerte abrazo a la anciana "Nana te presento a Michiru"

Quien estaba asombrada ella sabia quien era esa Mujer, la esperaba ver ahí pero aun así se sorprendió

"es un gusto Srta. Michiru"

"el gusto es todo mío , Ryu me a contado mucho de usted"

"Lo supuse, pero siéntense"

Los tres tomaron asiento en el comedor

"y dime Ryu como va la escuela?"

"bien Nana"

"Seguro, te has sentido bien?"

"si muy bien"

"y tu cabeza?"

"Nana ya déjalo estoy bien"

"Ryu ella solo se preocupa por ti" dijo Michiru

"lose Disculpa, pero estoy bien"

"es bueno saberlo, Ryu ve a la cocina y pide un té para cada uno, a mi se me acabaron y mi teléfono no sirve"

"si esta bien, te importa si te dejo por un momento?"

"no, ve"

Ryu se retira a la cocina

"y dígame señorita Michiru o debería decir Sailor Neptuno"

"no por favor, aquí y ahora soy Michiru Kahio"

"Esta bien, Veo que vas progresando en tu misión"

"si, aunque aun no se como decirle"

"no te preocupes sabrás cuando sea el momento indicado"

"sabe algo de Akane"

"no, y eso me preocupa, jamás esta tan quieta"

"por favor en cuanto sepa algo hágamelo saber este es mi numero"

Dijo apuntándoselo en un trozo de papel

"esta bien, y dime como están tus amigas"

"ellas se encuentran bien"

"deben estar pendientes, con el surgimiento de el príncipe Urano, la primera línea de defensa aparecerá"

"Línea de defensa"

"así es, los fieles Guerreros de la Princesa Serenity que son Liderados por Urano"

"y quienes son ellos ¿"

"pues son:

Draco un guerrero que domina a la perfección el fuego, prometido de la Princesa de Marte, Sailor Mars.

Pyxis un Genio en las Batallas usa primero la mente que la fuerza, también es un hábil con los campos de energía, Prometido de la Princesa de Mercurio, sailor Mercury

Horologium un Cronos por excelencia, Prometido de La Princesa del Tiempo, Sailor Plut

Cygnus un guerrero con pasión, exacto en su ataque, Prometido de la Princesa de Venus Sailor Venus.

Circinus que es excelente manejando descargas eléctricas, Prometido de la Princesa de Júpiter Sailor Júpiter

Y Crux que es el mas pequeño de los guerreros pero es muy hábil Manejando mentes, Prometido de la Pequeña Princesa de Saturno, Sailor Satur

Esa es la Primera Línea de Defensa"

"y como los vamos a encontrar"

"encotrar?, ustedes solo los tienen que esperar, lo impórtate aquí es tomar las decisiones correctas, si solo u guerrero, solo uno no acepta su destino, la batalla se perderá"

Michiru abre los ojos sorprendida, no solo tiene que hacer que Haruka lo vuelva aceptar, sino también sus guerreros

"Pero…"

Se oyen pasos cerca de la Cabaña y enseguida entra Ryu a esta

"aquí están los te´s "

"oh Gracias Mi niño" dijo la anciana recibiendo una taza

"ten Michiru esta es la tuya"

"ah.. Si gracias Ryu"

"este todo bien"

"si, todo esta bien"

"y dime a que viniste con tanta prisa?"

"por unas cuantas cosas, cascos , equipo ya sabes"

"bueno" dijo la anciana parándose de su silla " será mejor que se vayan no quisiera que conducieras de noche"

"oye me estas corriendo?"

"así es, necesito descansar"

"esta bien nana como digas"

Ryu se levanta para abrazar de nuevo a la anciana, Michiru le hace una reverencia a esta

"hasta luego, y Michiru"

"si digame"

"que tengas mucha suerte en tus pruebas"

"hey a mi no me la desearas?"

"no lo necesitas, se que saldrás mal de todos modos"

"pero que dices nada, la vejes te esta volviendo insoportable, vámonos Michiru"

Jalo a Michiru hacia la puerta

"ja ja ja Hasta luego y suerte" dijo la anciana

Ryu caminaba de la mano de Michiru por el jardín

"y que te dijo Nana"

"nada en especial solo que te ayudara mucho con la escuela"

"que?, oye soy buen estudiante Nana se preocupa demasiado"

"es por que te Quiere"

"como tu?"

"así es"

"Michiru te quería preguntar"

"que ¿"

Ryu saca una pequeña pulsera de Oro que Nana le regalo tiempo atrás con la consigna de que se la diera a una chica especial para el.

"quieres ser mi novia"

"si, Ryu claro que quiero" Ryu le coloco la pulsera y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

"te quiero Michiru Kahio"

"y yo a ti Ryu"

El DIA anterior

"será mejor que eche un vistazo creo que tengo algo" Dijo Sailor Plut

"voy contigo"

"no, será mejor que te quedes puedo demorar días y tu tienes que ir al colegio"

"pero Plut"

"quédate aquí, y si o vuelvo, regresa con las chicas nuestra princesa es lo primordial recuerda"

"esta bien"

Plut se adentro en la dimensión de tiempo dejando a Sailor Satur

A los pocos minutos sintió una presencia, le resultaba increíble que alguien pudiera llegar a la puerta del tiempo.

"quien eres?" pregunto sin voltear

"Soy Kisko, La sobra de la Muerte y tu debes ser Saturn, es una lastima esperaba encontrarme a Plut, pero contigo me conformaré"

Satur voltea a ver al dueño de tan áspera voz, pero todo se volvió quietud y silencio, no lo veía por ningún lado

"hey por aquí"

Vio una silueta de un hombre que abría sus manos y salía humo negro de ellas

"que demonios es esto? O puedo ver nada , cobarde, Campo de energía"

"me sorprendes pensé que tu eras la guerrera mas fuerte"

Dijo Kisko entrando al campo de Saturn

"como es posible, que hayas pasado sin ningún rasguño"

"digamos que tengo mis trucos"

Kisko con una mano tomo el cuello de Saturn y la arrogo dejándola inconciente

"mm… el bebe ya se durmió"

Continuara

FIU, ya se me tarde y no es realmente tan largo, entiéndanme yo trabajo, empecé esto e mis vacaciones pero bueno QUIERO COMENTARIOS OK


	12. Pyxis

Kasuo llevaba a Amy tomada de la mano a un Lugarcito el cual se dedico a buscar muy temprano para llevarla a un Picnic muy Privado.

"ya llegamos"

"Kasuo es hermoso?"

"Gracias, pero no es tan hermosos como Tu"

"Gracias"

Kasuo le tomo de nuevo la mano y la llevo a sentarse

"Amy, debes saber que por lo general, no soy asi con cualquier mujer, de hecho con ninguna, no me gusta ser tan acelerado, pero de verdad en cuanto te vi.."

"Cuando me viste que"

"Sentí que tenia tanto tiempo sin verte que quería besarte y abrazarte, es algo tonto no?"

"Claro que no, es muy dulce"

Kasuo la miro con ternura "y bueno que te hizo arrogarme a la piscina así?"

"si, eso pues, disculpa pero tenia que ayudar a una amiga"

"bueno por lo menos fue con u buen propósito"

"je je si asi fue, y por que vas a entrar apenas al instituto"

"mi familia estaba de viaje en Alemania, mi madre es muy amiga del Director así que le pidió de favor que esperara a terminar nuestro viaje"

"ya veo"

"y tu como llegaste al instituto"

"pues mi madre es medico, y fue apoyar a un el Hospital Centrar de Michigan y ahí uno de sus colegas le ofreció un puesto para mi"

"Vaya supongo que fue el destino2

"Si eso creo"

"te veo y me parece increíble que seas soltera"

Amy solo se sonrojo, y se quedo pensando en Taiki.

"a caso dije algo inapropiado?"

"ah no, no te preocupes"

"perdona no quería ser inapropiado, seguro que tienes a alguien especial"

Kasuo se puso algo triste

"Kasuo, escucha no hiciste nada malo, hubo alguien pero nada formal, y el es alguien Famoso, y esta enfocado en eso."

"yo jamás te dejaría"

Kasuo acaricio su rostro suavemente

"te lo agradezco Kasuo"

"No tienes por que, Amy me gustaría tanto hacerte feliz"

Kasuo le da un leve beso en los labios, al separarse Amy sonríe alegremente, el era todo lo que ella buscaba, era inteligente, educado, apuesto y estaba dispuesto hacerla feliz

"Quisiera que me des un oportunidad Amy"

"la tienes Kasuo, sabes me gusta estar contigo"

"y ami linda"

Se volvieron a Besar

"vamos, sino se preocuparan"

"si, esta bien"

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí, Jason y Rey jugaban carreras en Caballos.

"Gane!"" Festejaba Rey

"Si, si , grita mas fuerte no te oyeron en la otra colina"

"Estas Enojado por que una chica te gano"

"ja, claro que no, yo como buen caballero te deje ganar"

"Si como no"

Jason se bajo del Caballo

"Ven, quiero mostrarte algo" Dijo Jason Ayudando a bajar a Rey del Caballo.

"A donde Vamos"

"es Sorpresa"

Jason le cubrió los ojos a Rey, hasta que llegaron a un Campo de Flores, conocía el lugar a la perfección, sus Padres tenían una casa de campo muy cerca de ahí.

"ya esta, Mira" quito las manos de los Ojos de Rey

"Jason es Hermoso"

"te gusta?"

"si"

"ven" la toma de la mano hasta un punto exacto "Rey, Quieres ser mi Novia?"

Dice Jason Cortando la única y mas hermosa Rosa Roja y dándosela

"Jason, no se que decir"

"Dime que si y hazme el Hombre mas feliz"

"Si, Jason si quiero ser tu novia pero."

Rey se sintió muy feliz, luego se puso algo triste por Nicolás

"Que pasa Rey?, pensé que lo querías tato como yo"

"Si, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Nicolás"

"Rey, si de verdad quieres estar mas con el esta bien, pero no busques su felicidad, busca la tuya"

"Jason"

"De verdad Rey, pero si el es tu felicidad adelante, eres una chica especial, y nunca me sentí tan feliz con una, pero no quiero que me digas que si por compromiso"

"Jason yo.."

"vámonos se esta haciendo tarde, tenemos que llegar a comer"

Jason se dirige hacia los Caballos. Rey se mota en su caballo, el camino de regreso fue silencioso, Rey no quería lastimar a Nicolás, pero sabia que Jason era el hombre que estaba esperando, Atleta, Divertido, Guapo, Sensible, Que hacer pensaba Rey.

En la Casa Serena y Yumi que ya había regresado de sus compras, Ayudaban a Lita a Cocinar algo para todos.

Ryu Y Michiru llegaron con las chicas para darles la noticia

"Hola, les queriamos comunicar Ryu y Yo, pues que ya somos novios"

"FELICIDADES!" dijieron todas

"sabia que no se te escaparía Michiru" dijo Serena

"Esto hay que Celebrarlo" dijo Lita "Voy hacer un pastel

"Que bien" Dijeron Serena y Yumi

"Por que tanto escándalo" Dijo Amy que llegaba a la Casa con Kasuo

"lo que pasa es que Michiru y yo ya somos novios"

"Felicidades" dijo Amy

"y ustedes que noticias traen?" pregunto Serena

"Serena.." Dijo Amy Apenada

"por el momento nos daremos el tiempo de conocernos" dijo Kasuo

Serena sonrío con complicidad con las chicas.

"Ahhh… muero de Hambre" dijo Jason entrando a la cocina

"Ya casi esta la comida, solo denme un poco mas de tiempo para el pastel"

"Pastel que celebramos?" pregunto Jason

"Que Ryu y Michiru ya son Novios" dijo Yumi

"pero claro, ya se veía venir felicidades Hermano y Michiru"

Rey entro a la cocina algo pensativa, Ryu se acerco a Jason y lo aparto un poco

"como te fue?"

"no tan bien como a ti"

"que paso?"

"esta confundida por una chico, se que me quiere pero no puede despedazar al chico"

"y que vas hacer?"

"nada, ella tiene que tomar una decisión, pero dime que tal tu novia"

"es fantástica, me siento tan bien con ella"

"y que le vas a decir Akira?"

"Akira por dios, la olvide como se lo voy a decir"

"se supone que no son nada"

"si pero ella quiere algo mas, además me fui de la fogata sin despedirme"

"uyy te va ir mal, además ahora tienes novia, y no creo que a Michiru le guste que te sigas llevando con ella"

"rayos, no lo había pensado así"

"Ryu, Jason pueden ayudarle a Kasuo a poner la mesa" dijo Yumi

"claro" contestaron los Dos

"chicas voy al Huerto por unas Fresas no tardo" dijo Yumi

"y bien Michiru como te sientes?" pregunto Serena

"feliz pero aun no se como reaccionara cuando le cuente"

"no te preocupes Haruka puede con eso y mas" dijo Amy

"Oye Rey por que tan seria?"

"Jason, me pregunto si quería ser su novia"

"y?"

"le dije que si quería pero"

"te lo impide Nicolás" dijo Lita

"Rey Nicolás es un buen chico pero si es Jason con quien quieres estar lo entenderá" dijo Serena

"tu crees, no quisiera lastimarlo"

"el estará bien Rey no sea tonta, posiblemente pierdas a tu futuro esposo"

Michiru recordó la platica con la anciana

"chicas le tengo que decir algo"

"que pasa Michiru?"

"fuimos Haruka y yo a su casa, donde me encontré a la misteriosa anciana que se lo llevo"

"Pudiste hablar con ella" Amy

"si dijo que cada una de ustedes tenían la misión de encontrar a sus prometidos"

"PROMETIDOS" dicen todas

"si, es la primera línea de defensa, son los guerreros que viajan con Urano y cada uno de ellos despertaran junto con el, necesitamos encontrarlos, por que si uno solo se une a la princesa Akane, toda la misión fallara"

"y como los reconoceremos?" pregunto Mina

"no lo se supongo que ustedes lo sabrán"

Amy recordó lo que le dijo Kasuo

"Será como si hubiéramos estado una vida extrañadnos" dijo Amy

"Si creo que así será" dijo Michiru

"Creo saber quien es mi prometido" Amy

"Quien?" pregunto Mina

"Kasuo"

"uy Amy que guardadito lo tenias"

Amy se sonrojo

"por que crees que es el?" pregunto Michiru

"por lo que me dijo Hoy, el dijo que cuando me vio sintió como si tuviera mucho tiempo sin verme"

Las chicas se quedaron pensativas

"ya llegue" grito yumi

"que sucede"

"jajaj nada, solo es que nos pone triste regresar mañana a la escuela" dijo Serena

"si es algo inhumano regresar a esa cárcel" dijo Yumi

"Keiko ven aquí" Mando Akane

"dígame Señora"

"como vas?"

"ya todo esta listo señora"

"muéstrame"

Keiko cambia su forma hasta parecerse a Hotaru, solo con una pequeña diferencia un lunar cerca de los labios casi imperceptible.

Akane camino alrededor de esta para Checa su trabajo

"perfecto ahora todas las Sailor Caerán"

Continuara

Ahhh…estoy feliz me gusto este capitulo, por favor comenten para guiar mejor esta historia que ya no es solo mía , también de ustedes espero sus comentario

besos

Ahhh por cierto se que no soy muy buena describiendo a los personajes así que al que quiera ver imágenes mándeme su correo y se las hago llegar


	13. Infiltrada inicio del despertar

Llego el lunes después de un excelente fin de semana Ryu acompaño de la mano a su novia hasta su Habitación.

"Te veo en la hora de comida" pregunto Ryu

"claro que si, y no quier que estés de coqueto hasta entonces"

"Claro que no, solo tengo ojos para ti" Ryu le da un beso en los labios y se dirige a su habitación.

Caminaba por el instituto esperando encontrarse lo menos pronto con Akira, como le explicaría que a ella le pidió tiempo y derepente tiene novia.

"hola perdido"

"ah, hola Akira"

"que paso contigo en la fogata? ya no te volví a ver"

"lo que pasa, es que nos fuimos rápido Yumi no se sintió bien"

"es una lastima, se encuentra mejor"

"si si esta mejor, Akira te Tego que decir algo"

Suena el timbre para las clases

"tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, tengo que llegar a física, después te veo" Akira sale corriendo a su Clase "adiós guapo" alcanza a gritarle

"Rayos, Akira no me lo hagas mas difícil"

Ryu se dirigió a su Clase del día

Mientras en el salón de Ciencias

"buenos días alumnos, a partir de este día se integrara un nuevo alumno su nombre es Kasuo Takashi"

Amy se sorprendió mucho, sabia que coincidirían pero fue una sorpresa muy grata para ella. Kasuo la miro y pidió a la maestra que el alumno mas destacado lo ayudara a ponerse al corriente, alumno que por su puesto era Amy.

Kasuo tomo el a siento junto a Amy y le susurro.

"Sabia que serias tu el mas sobresaliente, que no tienes algún defecto?"

"varios todo esta en que los quieras ver"

"pues no veo ninguno y sinceramente no creo encontrártelos"

Amy se sonrojo ante el halago, así que giro la cabeza a la maestra para poner atención a la clase, aunque no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Kasuo

Jason estaba en su practica de futbol Americano, un poco distraído pensando en lo que paso con Rey.

"Supongo que me hice muchas ilusiones, talvez deba dejarlo así" pensaba Jason

En la hora de comida todos se reunieron para pasar un buen rato. Ryu y Michiru se sentaron juntos, Amy y Kasuo también como si fueran ya una pareja. Jason tomo un poco de distancia con Rey, con lo cual la puso triste.

"oigan la pase tan bien el fin de semana que me gustaría repetirlo" dijo Kasuo

"si estaria divertido" dijo Yumi

"pero a donde iremos?"

"Bueno como la pase tan bien en cu Rancho, me gustaría devolver la cortesía, mi familia tiene una casa en una playa privada a las afueras que les párese que sea ahí?" dijo Kasuo

"Exelente" GRITO SERENE

"bueno es un hecho"

"oigan chicas alguien ha visto a Hotaru?" pregunto Michiru preocupada

"no, ahora que lo dices yo tampoco donde estara?" dijo lita

"ahí chicas no se preocupen seguro anda por ahí"dijo serena

"Miren ahí esta"

Keiko había entrado al colegio gracias a la parte de la memoria que pudo recrear silver para ella, sabia quien era, quienes eran sus amigos y nada mas, Sailor Saturn dio una guerra mental para no descubrir la identidad de sus amigas.

"hotaru por aquí"

"hola chicas"

"mira ellos so nuestros nuevos amigos Kasuo y Jason" dijo Mina

"un placer en conocerlos mi nombre es Hotaru"

"un placer pequeña" dijo Kasuo

"encantado" dijo Jason que no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al ver a la joven , algo no estaba bien con ella "bueno me voy, tengo que regresar a mi habitación por mis libros"

"te acompaño" dijo Rey

"Si" dijo secamente Jason

Las chicas siguieron conversando hasta el termino del receso, y como Ryu estaba Libre acompaño a Michiru hasta su clase de arte.

"bueno señorita llegamos"

"eres todo un caballero" dijo Michiru abrazándose de su cuello

"solo con bellas chicas como tu" dijo Ryu inclinándose para darle un beso cuando

"Michiru Hola"

"mmm… tenia que ser" dijo Ryu por lo bajo

"ah hola Ryota"

"que paso contigo te fuiste y no te vi mas en la fiesta"

"pues veras.."

"estaba conmigo"

"pues para que lo sepas, Michiru y yo estábamos compartiendo la velada"

"ja, no tu le rogaste para que ella fuese contigo, eso no quiere decir.."

"chicos basta, Ryota perdona tuve algo urgente"

"si no te preocupes tal vez después podamos salir a tomar algo"

"no lo creo, desde ahora Michiru siempre va a estar conmigo" dijo Ryu

"ja, y tu quien eres para asegurar eso Michiru es libre de elegir"

"Me creo su novio y te digo algo ella ya eligio y me eligio a Mi"

Ryota ve con Odio a Ryu, y entra a el salo que compartía con Michiru suena el timbre de la campana

"será mejor que me meta a clases" dijo Michiru

"vas a estar bien?"

"lo dices por Ryota?"

"si ese idiota te molesta"

No termino a frase por que fue interrumpido por un beso de Michiru

"me gusta como te vez celoso, pero no te preocupes Ryota no es de peligro"

"esta bien, vengo por ti a la salida" Ryu le da un beso para despedirse

Keiko aprovecho su estancia en el colegio para poner una trampa necesitaba saber quienes eran las sailors. Coloco un pequeño juguete de madera en uno de los jardines a simple vista parecía algo que no podría lastimar a alguien, pero solo faltaba una sola palabra de Keiko para que esto cambiara

Todo el día estuvo evitando Akira, no quería romperle el corazón de esa manera a su amiga. Checo su horario y fue inevitable la próxima clase era biología, pensó en saltársela, pero no podría estar así por mucho tiempo, así que decidió ir.

La maestra asigno los lugares para un proyecto, y como era de esperase Ryu toco al lado de Akira, Lita veía con detenimiento a la pareja lo le agradaba esa chica para nada.

"hola mi nombre es Shizen"

"ehh" contesto Lita volteando a ver al dueño de esa voz, era un muchacho muy guapo con el pelo revuelto color negro ojos azules alto, Lita sintió el flechazo al verlo

( . )

"ahh.. mi nombre es lita"

"un gusto, y dime lita quieres terminar pronto o seguirás en las nubes"

"quee?. Oh ja ja no vamos a empezar ya"

Mientras Ryu

"por que te me has estado escondiendo" pregunto Akira

"no, me eh estado escondiendo, oye tenemos que hablar"

"que pasa?"

"Akira algo paso en la Fogata"

"como lo sabes solo estuviste que 5 min"

"hablo en serio, conocía alguien?"

"conociste a alguien"

"bueno no precisamente ya la conocía, solo que…"

"ya es tu novia verdad" dijo Akira triste

"si, disculpa solo sucedió"

"no tienes por que disculparte, al fin de las cuentas solo somos amigos no"

"si, y no me gustaría perder tu amistad"

"ni a mi, Ryu no te voy a mentir estoy algo triste pero si ella es buena para ti esta bien espero conocerla pronto"

"asi será seguro que te caerá muy bien"

"si, si eso espero" dijo secamente

Continuaron su proyecto en silencio total

La clase termino Lita estaba encantada con el nuevo chico, el cual por cierto era muy afín a sus gustos. Ryu por su lado se sentía liberado sabia que esa semana no veri Akira mas que ocasionalmente pero esperaba que se le pasara.

Las clases terminaron con tranquilidad para las sailor, excepto para Amy que se sentía algo inquieta había algo que no la dejaba en paz asi que fue a dar un paseo por el instituto

Cuando caminaba por el jardín sintió su dulce presencia

"Es demasiado noche y hace frío deberías de estar durmiendo"

"lo se pero sufro un poco de insomnio"

Kasuo la abrazo por la espalda

"o creo que caminar le haga bien a tu insomnio"

Amy se giro sobre su eje para ver de frente a kasuo

"tienes alguna sugerencia?"

"que te parece si nos sentamos en esta banca, y te mimo hasta que el sueño te venza"

"suena bien"

Kasuo se sentó en la banca y Amy lo acompaño, recargo su espalda en su pecho, y sintió como sus brazos la rodeaban y protegían, era una agradable sensación, cerro los ojos para disfrutar el calor le daba Kasuo.

Keiko miraba desde lejos a la pareja no podía distinguirlos bien pero no importaba serian la carnada perfecta.

"invoco" dijo casi como un susurro

El pequeño muñeco empezó a convertirse en un Mounstro

Kasuo y Amy se pararon rápidamente de la banca, Kasuo se coloco delante de Amy para protegerla.

El Monstruo lanza un golpe hacia Kasuo y lo arroga lejos, Amy no sabe que hacer si se transforma Kasuo la vera y estará en riesgo por otra parte ya estaba en riesgo toda la escuela.

Amy se decidió y después de esquivar un golpe del monstruo, se disponia a transformarse cuando, Kasuo se para y se dirige hacia el Monstruo

"a ella déjala en paz"

El pecho de Kasuo se empieza a iluminar, y Kasuo se empieza a transformar en Pyxis, tenia una armadura que cubría parte de su pecho y brazos, un traje blanco sin mangas con toques azules, y su arma especial era una Kama( . )

El monstruo se abalanzó sobre el, kasuo puso su mano frente a el para convocar su campo de energía

"Red Estelar"

El monstruo no pudo avanzar era muy poderoso su campo. Kasuo tomo su Kama y y con un certero golpe partió al mounstro a la mitad. El cual se desintegro

Kasuo reacciono a la que paso y fue corriendo con Amy

"Amy, Amy estas bien" ella estaba bien solo algo impresionada por lo que vio

"kasuo tu"

"no se que paso Amy, te lo juro no se que es todo esto tienes que creerme"

"tranquilo esta bien" Amy abrazo a un Kasuo perturbado

"vamos será mejor irnos de aquí y platicar en otro lado"

Keiko estaba sorprendida por su hallazgo, no solo había guerreras Sailor, también estaba la primera línea.

"esto se va a poner interesante"

Continuara

Por fa quiero muchos comentarios, espero que les haya gustado cualquier duda o aclaración díganme ok besos


	14. esto no es normal

Ryu corría hacia su entrenamiento de natación, no era que llegara tarde, solo era que estaba seguro que Michiru lo esperaría ahí.

"hola Hermosa"

"que grata sorpresa verte tan temprano" dijo Michiru abrazando a Ryu por el cuello

"todo, por ver a mi dulce novia" Ryu unió sus labios a los de Michiru

"Ven vamos a nadar" dijo Michiru mientras se quito muy lento su camisa y su pequeño short para quedar en su traje de baño azul.

Ryu babeaba literalmente por su novia, cuando reacciono Michiru se encontraba en la piscina esperándolo, Ryu se quito su camisa y entro a la piscina.

Ryu sujeto a Michiru por la cintura y le dio un muy apasionado beso. Michiru se separo lentamente de Ryu.

"No te imaginas lo feliz que soy contigo"

"yo lo soy igual, me da miedo el pensar que te pueda perder"

"nunca lo harás ni en esta vida ni en la que sigue, jamás RYU"

Se volvieron a besar hasta que escucharon, al entrenador entrar a instalación

"Vaya veo que están muy comprometidos con el equipo excelente, aprovechare que llegaron temprano, cada uno déme 10 vueltas les mediré el tiempo"

El entrenador después de eso no los soltó, a cada uno le veía un potencial como ninguno.

Kasuo caminaba pensativo por uno de los pasillos.

"Kasuo"

El miro y en frente de el se encontraba Amy, no sabia como reaccionar tenia tanto que pensar.

+++++++++++++++++++++++FLASH BACK++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Amy trataba de calmar a Kasuo

"Kasuo, Kasuo, mírame, esta bien esta bien"

"Bien? Esta bien?, era un monstruo, y no se que paso conmigo, eso, eso no esta bien."

"Kasuo, mírame, se que esto es mucho para ti pero necesito que confíes en mi todo estará bien"

"Amy, por que estas tan calmada? era un monstruo"

"ven" Amy tomo de la mano a Kasuo y se lo llevo a uno de los salones de música.

"Kasuo necesito que tengas la mente abierta"

"que vas hacer Amy?"

Amy saca su transformador.

"por el poder del planeta Mercurio transformación"

Kasuo no lo podía creer Amy se transformar.

"Amy…"

"Kasuo, esto es real, es nuestro destino, no te pido que me creas solo escúchame"

"Amy, yo, no se que pensar, creo que no quiero pensar en nada"

Amy se destransformo.

"entonces, no te presionare si quieres hablar de eso sabes donde estoy"

Amy sale del salón llorando, esperaba que Kasuo reaccionara mejor, y por otro lado se sentía tan feliz de que si fuera el.

Kasuo se quedo pasmado era demasiado para el, se dirigió a su cuarto con un torbellino en su mente.

++++++++++++++++++++++FIN DE FLASH BACK+++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hola Amy"

"Hola"

Se hizo un silencio algo incomodo

"estoy listo para escucharte"

"si"

Kasuo toma de la mano Amy y se dirigieron a algun salo Solo

"el entrenador fue algo duro" decia Ryu a Michiru

"valio la pena"

"claro cada segundo" dijo Ryu apunto de besar a Michiru

"hola Michiru"

"otra vez este idiota" gruño Ryu

"hola Ryota"

"disculpa por interrumpir"

"no importa Ryu y yo tenemos tiempo de sobra"

Dijo Michiru mientras abrazaba a Ryu

"ahhh… recuerdas a mi amiga Karen?"

"Ah si, si la recuerdo"

"pues ella quisiera que fueras a una audición para la orquesta de Francia, que te parece?"

"Me encantaría, pero veras este instituto es de alto rendimiento y no puedo salir"

"no te preocupes, ella arreglara todo para que salgamos solo ese dia"

"Como que salgamos?" dijo Ryu algo molesto

"si, yo toco el flautín y también fui invitado a la orquesta"

"Flautín?, que masculino"

"que estas diciendo?"

"lo que oíste"

"basta chicos, Ryota te lo Bradesco lo pensare y después te digo"

"Como Gustes, con permiso"

Ryota se va no sin antes golpear con su hombro a Ryu

"Ryu no quiero que estés peleándote por ahí"

"no soporto que ese idiota siempre este llamando tu atención"

"sabes que no lograra nada, mi corazon es todo tuyo ehh" le da un dulce beso en los labios

"bueno y dime vas a ir?"

"es una buena oportunidad, pero se que te molestaria el que yo fuera"

"no no me molesta"

"no?"

"no me molesta que vaya Ryota contigo"

"ja ja ja eres tan lindo"

Serena y Rey caminaban juntas tenían esa hora libre las dos.

"ahhh…si es pesada ya la escuela para mi esto es insoportable"

"creo que es un desperdisio que ocupes tu uno de estos lugares"

"oye Rey, yo doy…, mira es Jason"

Jason estaba conversando con una chica afuera de un salon, Rey lo ve y baja la mirada

"vamos Rey seguro solo es su amiga"

"el puede hacer lo que quiera"

"Rey"

++++++++++++++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Caminaba Rey al lado de Jason en dirección de su habitación.

"Escucha Jason"

"Rey, no digas nada, creo que si tu decisión no es firme, con respecto a mi, es mejor que no lo hagas, no quiero tener una novia que este preocupada por como se siente un "AMIGO" a como se siente ella conmigo"

"Jason yo me siento muy feliz contigo"

"si realmente lo sintieras no tendrías dudas"

"Jason entiéndeme, el es alguien muy especial, tu eres alguien a quien apenas conozco pero…"

"sabes que tienes razón ni nos conocemos, mejor ahí que dejarlo así" dijo Jason molesto por lo que le dijo Rey, Jason acelero el paso dejando atrás a Rey

"Rey, de verdad crees que Nicolás no lo entenderá?"

"el es un hombre muy sensible"

"si pero sobre todo alguien que quiere lo mejor para ti, escucha Rey recuerdas que salías con Darién"

"Si"

"cuando supimos quien era tu renunciaste a el por que?"

"por que sabia que su felicidad estaba contigo, ambos se merecían"

"yo creo que Nicolás va hacer lo mismo, piénsalo"

Rey suspira

"hablare con el, y luego con Jason"

"excelente, animo Rey" dijo Serena alentando a su amiga.

Ryu caminaba hacia cafeteria era hora de comer. Michiru y las chicas lo verian ahí.

"ryu"

"hola Akira que tal"

"hola"

"que pasa"

"mira se que tienes novia y eso, pero no se si recuerdes los boletos que consegui"

"amm… claro que no, aun quieres que vaya?"

"aun quieres?"

"Si, solo que"

"no me digas, tu novia te tiene que dar permiso"

"no exactamente solo quisiera avisarle no quiero que lo mal interprete"

"lo entiendo, me gustaría conocerla"

"claro, claro de hecho ahora voy con ella, quieres conocerla"

"será un buen momento?"

"seguro, no veo por que no"

"bueno vamos"

Akira y Ryu llegan a la Cafetería

"uy Michiru esto no te va a gustar" dijo Yumi

Michiru vio hacia la dirección que veía Yumi, y sintió como todo su ser hervía al ver a Haruka con otra Mujer.

"hola chicas, les quería presentar a mi amiga Akira"

Silencio total, Akira se sentía fuera de lugar.

"amm.. bueno ella es Rey, Lita, Yumi, Serena, Jason, Mina y ella es mi novia Michiru"

Akira se quedo Helada, era mas bella de lo que imagino, pero no se sentía derrotada.

"un placer Michiru"

"lo mismo digo"

"bueno será mejor que vaya a entregar estos libros a la biblioteca, Ryu espero tu respuesta mañana"

"si esta bien"

"un placer en conocerlas hasta pronto"

Akira sale, pensó que no seria el mejor escenario para aplastar a Michiru.

"Respuesta de que?" pregunto Michiru fríamente.

"es que su papá le dio boletos para una carrera y me pregunto si quería ir?"

"y quieres ir?"

"amm.. no lo se no lo eh pensado"

"pues seria interesante"

Ryu mirola cara de su novia ante su respuesta y penso que seria mejor cambiar el tema

"pero bueno, y Amy y Kasuo alguien los ah visto?"

"amm, creo que tenian un proyecto juntos o algo" dijo Yumi

Kasuo de verdad intentaba relajarse para entender mas a Amy, pero le paresia imposible no sabia como seria la vida de un "superheroe", el era un chico intelectual claro pero promedio, nunca se imagino así y menos enamorándose de alguien como Amy.

"kasuo te repto no te pido nada, pero de verdad creo que tienes que hacer lo correcto por el bien de todos"

"como lo logras?"

"lograr que?"

"estar tan tranquila"

"pues las chicas y yo siempre tratamos de ver el lado bueno además nuestras vidas siguen su curso como cualquier adolescente"

"Amy no se que vaya a pasar, pero sea lo que sea te protegeré, a ti y a las chicas ,solo necesito dominarlo"

"ni siguiere se como me transformo"

"es cierto, con nosotras son nuestras plumas, pero a ti te brillo el pecho—por aquí"

Dijo Amy tocándole el pecho.

Que es esto?"

"ah, no lo se eh estado tan preocupado que no había notado que traía un collar, que extraño dije"

"esto debe ser tu trasformador"

"y como se usa?"

"no lo se es algo que debes averiguar, cada uno conoce su secreto"

"entiendo, Amy gracias por todo"

"kasuo"

Amy lo acaricio de el rostro y se atrevió a besarlo

"ven vamos, nos han de estar buscando, en la noche podrás platicarme todo.

Afuera de la cafetería Ryu se dependía de las chicas y su novia. Michiru se dirigió al salón de clases de Hotaru algo no estaba muy bien con ella, casi no se acercaba a las chicas.

Al llegar puede ver a ala pequeña Hotaru guardando sus cosas

"y dime que tal las clases?" pregunto Michiru.

"excelente, pero me agobia tantas materias"

"no te preocupes es normal, y dime como le fue a Setsuna en la puerta del tiempo"

"amm.. este… aun nada"

"por que últimamente estas tan alejada"

"_por que no quiero que me descubran, la estupita niña Saturno no brindo mucha información" _pensó Keiko

"pues es que mi papa, no me dejara ir a ningún lado si no saco buenas calificaciones"

"entiendo"

"bueno será mejor que me vaya tengo clases"

"si, yo también cuídate Michiru"

Keiko sale corriendo de el aula

"algo anda mal con Hotaru, ademas su papa o es un hombre tan estricto"

"silver dime tienes algún informe de Keiko?"

"si me señora me notifico, que aun no sabe las identidades de las Sailor"

"inútil y que mas"

"ah, y algo que será de su interés mi señora, comunica que un guerrero de la primera línea despertó"

"lo esperaba, necesito que me tengas al tanto, no puedo permitir que los guerreros regresen"

"si me permite el atrevimiento, como va con el joven Urano"

"mal, pero confía en mi así que quitare a todo obstáculo de mi camino, y no mi importa si para eso tenga que matar de uno e uno a todos los alumnos de esa mugrosa escuela"

"dile a Keiko que mande al siguiente Monstruo a ver si tenemos resultados"

"si mi señora"

Keiko se encontraba en la pista de Atletismo

"muñequito, muñequito, a quien mataras hoy" Keiko jugaba con un muñeco

"a quien tu quieras Ama" fingía la voz

Keiko coloco al muñeco en la pista y espero el momento adecuado

Rey tubo atletismo ese DIA, Corrió hacia la pista por que había perdido su hermoso dije que le regalo su hermano Mayo.

Al entrar a la pista, sintió algo extraño, había algo que no le gustaba, se pudo a inspeccionar el lugar

Keiko miro a su próxima victima sonriendo

"invoco"

EL pequeño muñeco se empezó a transformar en una horrible creatura, Rey miraba anonadada, el monstruo lanzo el primer golpe contra una Rey desprevenida, asi que la arrogo varios metros lejos, Rey se paro lo mas rápido que pudo, cuando fue sacudida por el segundo ataca del monstruo.

"era como lo decía la anciana, este enemigo es mas fuerte"

El monstruo iba a embestirla cuando

"Shock Cósmico"

El monstruo recibió una ran descarga eléctrica.

"sera mejor que corras"

Dijo un joven que vestía con una armadura que cubría su pecho y uno de sus brazos, un traje verde olivo y una espada.

"Quien quien eres tu?"

"vete no estas para preguntar estupideces"

EL monstruo se podía de pie, el chico se puso en posición de defensa y espero a que se acercara, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, salto sobre el y lo atravesó certeramente en la cabeza, el Monstruo se desintegro.

Continuara…..

Que tal como les quedo el ojo, le quiero agradecer mucho a todos los que me comentan pero especialmente a Alexia que fue la que me dio una idea para este capitulo. Gracias

Ok hay les va una pregunta comenten y dejen su correo para mandarles algo

¿Quién es el sujeto que ayudo a Rey?

Si están atentos a la historia ya lo deben de saber.

Bueno eso es todo les mando muchos besos


	15. donde esta?

Michiru se escabullía a la una de las azoteas del colegio, Rey llamo a junta para comentarles lo que paso en la pista, Amy aprovecho para presentar ya a Kasuo como guerrero.

"perdón por llegar tarde" dijo Michiru

"no te preocupes aun falta Amy y Hotaru" dijo Lita

"que extraño, Hotaru por lo general es la primera en llegar, y últimamente actúa raro" dice Rey

"bastante, el otro día no recordaba mi nombre me dijo Serina, por lo menos se acerco" dijo Serena

"es verdad ahí algo distinto en ella"

Los pensamientos de las chicas fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, eran Amy y Kasuo, las chicas no sabían que pensar.

"chicas, les quiero presentar a Kasuo nuestro nuevo guerrero" dijo Amy

"eso quiere decir que el ya.:" dijo Mina

"así es, me convertí en guerrero apenas un par de días, les presento mis respetos y apoyo a cada una de ustedes, espero serles útil"

"bienvenido Kasuo" serena que hizo una reverencia

"Bienvenido" dijeron todas haciendo lo mismo que Serena

"y díganme para que la junta" dijo Kasuo

"es cierto Rey que pasa" pregunto lita

"no esperaremos a Hotaru?" pregunto Rey

"no, estoy segura que ella no vendrá" dijo Michiru

"el día de ayer fui atacada por un Monstruo en la pista, me tomo por sorpresa, el enemigo debe de estar cerca"

"tenemos que estar mas atentas, digo atentos, no quiero imaginar lo que pasara con tantos estudiantes aquí" dijo Mina

"eso no es todo…. No pude defenderme ni siquiera transformarme, uno de los Guerreros me rescato"

"un Guerrero?, pensé ser el primero"

"la verdad no lo podemos saber, esta vez por suerte fuiste tu, pero no sabemos si conoceremos a los demás guerreros"

"ya veo, y te digo algo"

"fue algo extraño lo que me dijo, era como si nos conociera y supiera que es lo que pasa"

"que extraño, como lo sabría yo solo tengo vagos recuerdos del milenio de plata"

"el despertar de cada guerrero es diferente, uno podría saber todo y otro no tener noción de nada" dijo Michiru

"bueno y que fue lo que te dijo?" pregunto lita

+++++++++++++++++++FLASH BACK-+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

El misterioso Guerrero le dio la espalda a Rey para retirarse.

"espera quien eres?, por favor, yo también soy una guerrera, necesitamos de tu ayuda"

"eso lo puedo ver, eres bastante confiada para ser una Sailor"

Dijo el siguiendo su camino

"espera de verdad no, nos ayudaras"

"lo estoy haciendo, manténganse alejadas de problemas, cuiden a Ryu "

Rey abrió los ojos sabia todo, el sabia quien era Ryu y por que estaba en peligro

"ahhh,,, y otra cosa, afilen sus sentidos, les falta una Sailor, y creo que necesita su ayuda"

"que de quien hablas "

El guerrero no respondió más y de un salto dejo a Rey sola

+++++++++++++++FIN DEL FLASH BACK+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Como que nos hace falta una guerrera si somos todas, bueno hace falta hotaru pero somos s todas" dijo Mina

"puede ser Setsuna que este en peligro" dijo Serena

Michiru se quedo pensando en lo dicho por Rey y el extraño comportamiento de Hotaru, seria muy aventurado decirlo, tenía que averiguarlo por ella misma, no expondría a nadie, si lo que piensa es cierto.

La reunión término, Michiru les comento a las chicas que ella hablaría con hotaru de lo dicho. Todas volvieron a sus habitaciones.

Al día siguiente Ryu caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, iba a ver a Michiru

"Hola"

"Hola Akira, como estas?"

"no tan bien como tu, pero dime que haz pensado?. Si iremos a la carrera?"

"no lo se, cuando es?"

"mm.. ya te lo dije de este fin al otro, anda no me dejes sola, no tengo con quien mas ir"

"este.."

"no me digas que eres de los hombres que le piden parecer a su Novia"

"no es eso, lo que pase es… que a mi tampoco me gustaría que Michiru se fuera con Ryota sin comentármelo o así"

"Ryu no te va pasar nada. Entiendo que tienes novia no intentare nada o que te da miedo lo que tu harías conmigo?"

Akira se acerco peligrosa y sugestivamente a Ryu

"te estaba esperando Ryu"

Ryu mira a la recién llegada Michiru, ve su visible molestia

"hola Mi Amor" dice Ryu alejándose de Akira y abrazando a Michiru

"como estas bonita?" pregunta Ryu

"hola Michiru, como te va?" pregunta Akira

"bien Akira, excelente, si nos disculpas tenemos hora libre y la quiero pasar con mi novio" dijo Michiru

"si con permiso, los dejo, buen día" dice Akira molesta

"adiós" dice Ryu, quien voltea con su novia "Michiru eso …"

"no digas nada confío en ti, pero no en ellas te tendré que cuidar mas"

"ja ja ja sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti hermosa" dice Ryu besándola

Michiru rompe el beso.

"y que vamos hacer?" pregunta Michiru

"como se que has tenido una dura semana, que te párese si vamos a mi habitación y nos relajamos y vemos una película" dice Ryu

"me parece una muy buena idea"

Ryu y Michiru llegaron a su habitación y tal como lo menciono Ryu se pusieron a ver una película, Ryu estaba acostado en su cama con Michiru abrazada de el, decidieron saltarse la próxima hora, los dos se sentían tan cómodos que no querían despegarse el uno del otro.

+++++++++++++++++++++++t+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rey corría para encontrar a Jason antes de entrar a clases. Encontró a Jason con una chica pero no dejo que eso la detuviera tenia que arreglar las cosas.

"Jason" dijo Rey

Jason se sorprendió al ver a Rey, paresia mas de un siglo sin verla

"hola Rey"

"podemos hablar?, si claro me disculpas Sakura"

"claro, suerte" dijo Sakura que solo era una buena amiga de Jason

"que pasa Rey?"

"Jason, no quiero que estés así conmigo"

"perdona para mi es difícil todo esto"

"para mi también, por eso Jason quiero decirte que.."

"decirme que?"

"que si quiero ser tu novia , Jason quiero estar contigo, no me importa lo demás"

"y que pasa con Nicolás?"

"el es un buen hombre entenderá todo"

"es en serio Rey"

"si"

Jason no dio nada solo la tomo y le dio un apasionado beso

"no te imaginas como me haces Feliz" dijo Jason

"y tu a mi Jason"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++t++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ryu y Michiru se besaban apasionadamente, en la habitación de este, Ryu se encontraba encima de la chica, hasta que reacciono.

"será mejor que paremos"

"tu crees?" pregunto Michiru

"me gustaría que fuera algo especial para los dos, no sabes cuanto me encantaría eso Michiru"

"no importa donde, sino la persona, mientras sea contigo será especial donde sea"

Ryu le sonrío a Michiru, apenas le iba a mencionar algo a su querida sirena cuando comienza a tocar la puerta.

"Ryu puedo pasar, soy Jason"

Ryu se levanto rápidamente, Michiru se sentó sobre la cama y retoco su pelo

"si pasa, pasa"

"hola enamorados, adivinen"

"que pasa Jason?, de nuevo falto la maestra de matemáticas"

"no algo mejor, Rey y yo ya somos novios"

"en serio Felicidades" dice Michiru muy animada

"Gracias," se hizo un silencio algo incomodo por que fue cuando Jason se dio cuenta lo que interrumpió

"amm. Será mejor que te lleve a tu siguiente clase Michiru"

"clase?, ja si ya terminaron pues desde que hora están aquí? Y que estaban haciendo"

"ammm… veíamos películas" dijo Ryu

"vaya a de haber estado buena como para no darse cuenta que el DVD esta apagado"

Ryu volteo a ver con malicia a Jason

"será mejor que nos vayamos Michiru "

"si" dijo ella muy sonrojada

Ryu abrió la puerta para que Michiru saliera primero, volteo a ver a Jason y susurro "me las vas a pagar". El cual solo río.

Al día Siguiente en clase de Arte.

"Muy bien alumnos el día de hoy les Hare una pequeña prueba para medir su rendimiento, todos por favor en silencio, Michiru, Ryota, ustedes dos están dispensados de la prueba por favor tomen sus cosas y diríjanse con la Prefecta"

"si maestra" digieran los dos

Michiru y Ryota hicieron lo que la maestra mando

"Para que se supone que iremos con la prefecta?" pregunto Michiru

"es una sorpresa"

"sorpresa? de que estas hablando?"

La prefecta se encontró con los dos en el camino

"Srta. Michiru, Sr. Ryota, se les dejara salir del instituto por el resto del día para que vayan a una audición para la Orquesta de Francia, en este Instituto nadie salir, pero dado el caso nos enorgullece que dos alumnos tan destacados tengan esta oportunidad, así que acompáñenme"

Michiru no sabia que hacer, sabia que si Ryu se enterara se enojaría con ella más por el hecho de no avisarle.

El termino de la clase llego y Ryu se dirigía al salón de Michiru quería verla unos minutos aunque sea.

"Hola Ryu, vas por Michiru?"

"así es Akira por que?"

"pues por que no esta"

"como?"

"mi amiga Marina toma clases de arte con ella, ellos tuvieron examen y Michiru y Ryota salieron del instituto para una audición o algo así"

"que?, seguro fue cosa de ese Ryota"

"ella si pueda salir con sus amigos y tu no?"

"no fue cosa de ella"

"seguro, por que dice Marina que parecía encantada"

Ryu moría de Celos del solo imaginarla a solas con Ryota

"no te pongas así, eso nos da la excusa perfecta para salir tu y yo" dijo Akira mientras lo abrazaba

"no lo se lo voy a pensar, si me disculpas" Ryu se retiro del lugar estaba muy molesto

Ryu tomo sus clases con normalidad, trataba de distraerse, el solo pensar que Ryota estaría a solas con Michiru

"audición, si como no"

Mientras en el Salón Real de un conocido Hotel del Japón.

"Ryota por que me sacaste para esto"

"Michiru tienes demasiado talento y no me gustaría que dejaras pasar esta oportunidad por el cavernícola de tu novio"

"Ryu no es ningún cavernícola, y por que crees saber lo que es bueno para mi"

"no te moleste, de verdad deberías enfocarte mas en tu talento"

"Ryota…"

"la siguiente en adicionar es la Srita. Michiru Kahio, quien nos interpretara una pieza en violín" dijo en Presenta

Michiru tomo su violín y se dirigió al escenario, se relajo y empezó su interpretación.

Al terminar su presentación el siguiente fue Ryota, Michiru no pensó que el tuviera tano talento. Al terminar se despidieron de los jueces y se retiraron al colegio en el auto del Instituto. Michiru estaba molesta y preocupada no quería hablar con Ryota.

"Michiru perdona, no quería molestarte, de verdad discúlpame"

"amm… esta bien Ryota pero no quiero que te vuelvas a tomar estas libertades conmigo"

"si no te preocupes"

Al llegar al instituto lo primero que observo Michiru fue a Ryu quien traía una Rosa Roja

"Hola Amor como te fue" dijo Ryu

"excelente te extraña"

"Vaya una muestra de madures quien lo diría" se burlo Ryota

"eres un.." Michiru tomo a Ryu del brazo

"vamos, acompáñame a mi habitación"

"si, vamos"

Michiru y Ryu caminaban tomados de la mano en silencio, Michiru sentía que le debía una explicación.

"Ryu yo"

"a decir verdad, toda la tarde estuve molesto por que te fuiste con Ryota, creo que fue algo Tonto de mi parte, se que tu talento es mucho y de verdad me gustaría que lograras lo de la Orquesta de Francia, y también se que tu jamás me engañarías"

Michiru lo beso con mucha ternura, le encantaba su confianza y sinceridad.

"ven ya es tarde y mañana tenemos entrenamiento" dijo Ryu levantando en brazos a su novia.

Al día Siguiente

Jason y Rey caminaban por el instituto tomados de la mano como la bella pareja que son.

"me muero por que sea el fin de semana" decía Jason

"yo también, esta semana ah sido muy dura"

"te veo en la hora de la comida hermosa" dijo Jason dejando a Rey en su clase

"claro guapo" dijo Rey besando a Jason

Amy caminaba junto a Kasuo, los dos tenían clases de ciencias juntos.

"Amy, quería decirte algo que recordé sobre mi vida pasada"

"si claro Kauso dime"

"amm… como te lo digo, recuerdo que…"

++++++++++++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

La princesa de mercurio se encontraba en el jardín de su palacio, vestía un vestido blanco de manta, se encontraba sentada admirando las flores.

Cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella, sabia perfectamente quien era, la persona que se había apoderado de su mente y corazón desde la primera vez que lo vio.

"Princesa"

Ella voltio a ver a el dueño de tan dulce voz

"Pyxis, es un gusto verte" dijo la princesa mientras se levantaba

"el gusto es todo mío, princesa" tomo su mano y le dio un delicado beso

"tu siempre tan galante, gustas algo de tomar"

"no gracias, en realidad solo vengo de pasada, tengo que presentarme en el frente, parece que ahí problemas de nuevo"

La princesa se preocupo, no quería que no le pasara nada, era muy especial para ella aunque no fueran nada

"espero que todo salga bien, y regreses con el mismo, pero dime es solo a eso que viniste?"

"no, a decir verdad, venia a decirle, que la Amo y que me encantaría que usted y yo tuviéramos una relación"

La princesa se sentía tan feliz, no sabia que hacer o decir, espero tanto escuchar esas palabras su declaración, sabia que el sentía lo mismo que ella.

"si usted no me corresponde lo entenderé" dijo Pyxis que no sabia como leer la reacción de la princesa.

La princesa solo reacciono y beso al joven guerrero.

+++++++++++++++++FIN DE FLASH BACK++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Amy no sabia que decir, fue muy hermoso aquel recuerdo

"Amy como en aquella ocasión me gustaría formalizar lo nuestro"

Amy se sonrojo

"Amy quisieras ser mi novia?"

"si, si Kasuo me encantaría"

Kasuo le tomo la mano y le dio un beso en los labios

"vamos, se nos hará tarde"

"si"

Mina caminaba co mucha pereza

"Física, como es posible que haya una materia tan aburrida"

"Creo que debes de ver la materia de otro modo"

"amm"

"hola me llamo Kazuki tenemos clase de física juntos"

Mina estaba boquiabierta era un chico muy Lindo, piel blanca, pelo corto y negro y unos lentes que lo hacían ver mas sexi

"ho hola soy mina un gusto"

"y dime Mina, por que caminas tan sola"

"amm.. es que no conozco a nadie de esa clase"

"pues ahora me conoces a mi, me permites acompañarte?"

"claro"

Keiko caminaba por el instituto, buscaba el lugar ideal para el siguiente Monstruo, llego a la piscina y lo coloco, este era un monstruo especial, crecería en el agua y emitiría energía para atraer a las Sailors.

"esta vez no habrá error, las Sailor´s aparecerán y yo descubriré sus identidades"

Rey fue la primera en sentir esa energía, quien se comunico con las chicas para decirles su corazonada

"que pasa Rey?" pregunto Mina

"no se si lo han sentido, pero hay algo aquí, necesitamos encontrarlo, pero transformarnos con discreción"

"crees que nos vigilan?" pregunto serena

"si, pero no se quien, es alguien cercano"

"desde hace días yo noto a Hotaru distinta, llame a Setsuna y me dijo que cuando salio del portal del tiempo, encontró su comunicador, y Hotaru aun no menciona nada al respecto" dijo Michiru

"Tal vez a eso se refería, el Guerrero" dijo Lita

Amy tenia una memoria excelente trato de recordar algún detalle que le indicara algo

"un momento, Michiru Hotatu tiene un lunar cerca de la boca"

"no para nada Hotaru siempre a tenido su cara limpia"

"Amy que pasa?" pregunta Serena

"no creo que esta sea nuestra Hotaru, desde el inicio de semana le note un pequeño lunar en la cara"

"si no es ella donde esta Hotaru?" dijo Mina

De pronto se vio una luz salir de la Piscina

"vamos averiguarlo" dice Michiru

Todas las chicas se transforman junto con Kasuo. Al legar a la alberca ven todo relativamente tranquilo.

"atentas chicas ahí algo aquí" dice Sailor Neptuno

De repente sale un Moustro violentamente de la Piscina, las chicas se pusieron en guardia.

El monstruo lanza un ataque que Pyxis pudo contener con su poder, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Neptuno lanzaron su poder jutas dañar al monstruo, después Sailor Moon lo termino

"esto fue demasiado fácil" dijo Pyxis "debe haber alguna trampa aquí"

"ja ja ja eres bastante inteligente Pyxis, es una lastima que hayas elegido un mal camino" dijo Keiko desde las gradas

"creo que la que escogió un mal camino fuiste tu" dijo Pyxis

"espero que no te arrepientas cuando te arresten a tu muerte" dijo Keiko

Keiko salto llegando hasta donde las Sailor´s donde pudieron notar un dije de una pequeña esfera con algo atrapado en ella

"les gusta? Creo que va con mis ojos" dijo Keiko agrandando la esfera dejando ver a la pequeña Sailor Saturn Atrapada

Continuara….

Espero que les guste este capitulo por favor comenten, espero ver muchos comentarios bueno Gracias.. Besos chao.

A otra cosa espero que se vean los links, ya que no soy buena describiendo como comentaba les presento unos link sobre los nuevos personajes para que se den una idea de cómo son.

Ryota … images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTGGrYkRUnFhqjlKIel8SY7TuELNte4bzF7xpfjJp z86ZKp-abS0t8DhUFZEg

Shizen…. . .

Kazuki…. . /b95b7df340446618cb76640511b4ffdd/tumblr_mmoywa4Y2 Y1s5hk8lo1_

Después les mando los demas


	16. Mi Gran Noche

-déjala ir- dijo Neptuno

-la quieres ven por ella-keiko

Neptuno es sujetada por Mercury

-tranquila Neptuno, no sabemos que traiga entre manos déjala hacer el primer movimiento-Mercury

-olvidaba que Mercury es mas prudente, de todos modos están acabadas- keiko

-Meteoro Aniquila!- keiko

Era un ataque que las Sailor no esperaban, eran pequeñas bolas negras filosas

-Red Cósmica- Pixys, quien pudo cubrir a las Sailor de una parte del ataque.

-ja ja ja, eso es todo Pixys?, te recordaba mas como decirlo, fuerte- keiko

-demonios tiene razón, mi ataque no es tan fuerte-pensó Pixys

-bueno, ya que veo que ustedes son mas, nos tendremos que poner en similares circunstancias-keiko

-Multiplicación- keiko

Keiko se duplico 6 veces

-Mercury! Quien es la real?- pregunto Venus

Mercury analiza a cada keiko y encuentra algo que no esperaba

-no lo se- Mercury

-que? Es enserio? Perfecto lo que nos faltaba un virus en nuestra única computadora- Sailor Moon

-no es eso, cada una de ellas es Keiko, en esencia, si damos con la real todas regresaran a ella-

-bueno será mejor empezar, evolución de roble!- Júpiter

A la keiko que dirigió su ataque, no la alcanzo, era demasiado rápida

-chicas será mejor, unir nuestros poderes- dijo Mars

-si, será lo mejor Mercury ayúdame- Neptuno

-Maremoto de Neptuno-

-Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio-

Lograron herir a una de las Keiko pero no paso nada

-pero que?!, por que no paso nada?!-Neptuno quien volteo a ver a Mercury

-no lose, tal vez debamos herir a todas de una sola vez-

-en ese caso, Mercury con Neptuno, Júpiter y Venus, Sailor Moon tu y yo-

-aun así no somos suficientes-Pixys

-Meteoro Aniquila-esta vez fueron las 7 keikos quien lanzaron el poder

-Red Estelar- dijo Pixys concentrándose para no fallar esta vez, pero le fue imposible era demasiado el ataque para el y cedió la Red Estelar.

-Shock Cósmico-

El ataque elimino cada Meteoro antes de tocar a las Sailors, el misterioso Guerrero se coloca enfrente de las Sailors para Auxiliarlas.

-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya! Pero que tenemos aquí?, Circinus, sigues igual de atractivo- dijo una de las keiko pero no se distinguía cual pues todas movían la boca y el eco de la instalación no ayudaba.

-y tu, tan mala como siempre, jamás vas a cambiar- Circinus

-por ti lo haría- keiko

-ja, no me hagas reír- Circinus

-sabes que lo haría, y hoy aprovechare para quitar del camino lo que siempre se interpuso- keiko

-Meteoro Aniquila-keiko

El ataque era hacia Júpiter, keiko nunca pudo tolerar la idea de que su gran amor Circinus se haya casado con ella.

-evolución de Roble- reacciono Júpiter

-Shock Cósmico- Circinus

-Pixys, rápido, concéntrate manda tu red estelar y atraviesa a las keiko, puedes hacerlo-

-si pero que vas hacer?- Pixys

-confía en mi lo hemos hecho miles de veces-

-Red Estelar- Pixys

Circinus sostiene con una mano la red estelar y lanza su poder

-Shock Cósmico-

El ataque viajo por la red, dando un certero golpe a cada keiko, volviéndose una de nuevo

-muy hábil- dijo keiko algo lastimada

-sailor Moon ataca antes de que se recupere por completo-Neptuno

-por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada-

Keiko después del ataque de Sailor Moon esta desorientada, sabe que debe salir de ahí, le ganan por numero y no esperaba reencontrarse tan rápido con Circinus.

-esto no se quedara así, me las pagaran- decía una débil keiko

-Maremoto de Neptuno- lanzo su ataque Neptuno para lograr tirar la esfera donde se encontraba Saturn.

La esfera Cayo según lo planeado, keiko no estuvo interesada en recuperarla, decidió retirarse. La esfera a estrellarse con el piso libero a Saturn. Todos Corrieron a ver si necesitaba algo.

-Saturn estas bien?- Neptuno

-si, estoy bien y Plut?-Saturn

-ella esta bien ayer se comunico conmigo- Neptuno

-que paso?- Sailor Moon

-Me ataco un hombre en la puerta del tiempo, iba tras Plut-

-no te preocupes ella esta bien- Circinus

Las chicas voltearon a ver al guerrero

-Personalmente la Cuidamos- Circinus

-Como que nosotros?- Mars

-a su momento lo sabrán, me voy, ella estará bien es fuerte- Refiriéndose a Saturn.

-que? Te vas?, que no nos ayudaran-Sailor Moon

-lo estamos haciendo, pero es mejor que no sepan de nosotros por ahora- Circinus

-que?! Por que?, sabes algo que nosotras no?- Neptuno

-me voy, Pixys ven conmigo, necesito decirte algo a solas- Circinus

-si, ahora regreso- Le dijo a Mercury

Circinus cruza su mirada con Júpiter antes de irse, Pixys y El hablan lejos de las chicas.

-de que hablaran?- pregunto Júpiter

-te interesa el que hablan?, o el Guerrero?- Mars

-Mars!, pero que dices?- dijo Júpiter sonrojada

-No es hora de pensar en eso!-dijo Neptuno –Vamos lleven a Saturn a Descansar yo iré con Plut-

-yo voy contigo, es peligroso ir sola- dijo Venus

-no, estaré bien- Neptuno

-iré contigo de todos modos- Venus

- esta bien, vamos rápido- Neptuno

Venus y Neptuno se fueron rumbo a la Puerta del Tiempo, Mientras que Moon, Mars y Júpiter se llevaron a Saturn al dormitorio de Serena ya que por el momento no tenía compañera. Mercury se quedo pacientemente a esperar a Pixys. Al terminar su charla, Circinus se retiro de un salto.

-todo esta bien?- pregunto Mercury a espaldas de Pixys

-si, no te preocupes-dijo Pixys abrazando y besando en la mejilla a Mercury

-vamos, no tiene caso quedarnos aquí- Pixys

-si- dijo Mercury, quien no pregunto nada respecto a la charla, a su tiempo Pixys le diría todo.

Se tomaron de las manos, se des transformaron y fueron a caminar un rato por petición de Kasuo. Mientras tanto en la Habitación de Serena.

-ya estas mejor?- Serena

-si, gracias- Hotaru

-Hotaru que paso?- Pregunto Lita

-estaba en la puerta del tiempo, no pude acompañar a Setsuna, después de que ella se fue fui atacada-

-por quien?- Rey

-era un hombre, detuvo mi ataque con una sola mano, debemos estar listas- Hotaru

-organizaremos entrenamientos nocturnos, no podemos permitirnos esto de nuevo- Rey

-será mejor que te quedes conmigo, ahí que estar mas unidas-Serena

-Serena tiene razón, seria mejor si estuviéramos mas unidas- Lita

-si, pero es problema mi edad no estoy mas que con niños de mi edad- hotaru

-en ese caso en nuestras horas libres alguna de nosotras esta contigo-Lita

-si esta bien-Hotaru

En la Puerta del Tiempo.

-Plut, Plut! Donde estas?- Neptuno

-Espero que no le haya pasado nada- Venus

-Espero que así sea- Neptuno

-sucede algo?- dijo Plut que salía de la Puerta

-Plut estas bien?- Venus

-si, que les pasa?-Plut

-A Saturn la tenían capturada-Venus

-Que?, como es que no me lo dijeron?- Plut

-Pues no te lo dijimos por que no lo sabíamos- Venus

-Como?-

-suplantaron a Hotaru, no nos habíamos dado cuenta por que ninguna de nosotras convive tanto con ella en el Instituto- Neptuno

-Seria mejor si saliera de ahí, no se puede exponer así- Plut

-Eso no podrá ser, el enemigo nos vigila, necesitamos hacerles creer que nos confiamos-Neptuno

-solo queríamos avisarte el día que capturaron a Saturn venían por ti- Venus

-eso explica esto-Plut mostrando el comunicador de Saturn –No se preocupen por mi, por ahora no intentaran nada conmigo- Plut

-como lo sabes?- Neptuno

-Me necesitan, descubrí un fragmento del tiempo que necesitan con urgencia-Plut

-No lo entiendo, por eso deben de atraparte, por que estas tan tranquila- Neptuno

-ellos saben que si me capturan lo destruiré, es lo que me mantiene segura por ahora- Plut

-esta bien, pero nos mantendremos en mayor contacto-Neptuno

-si, será mejor que se vayan ahora-Plut

-Esta bien cuidate mucho por favor- Venus

Las dos se retiraron, Plut se quedo intranquila, pero sabia que ellas lo podrían hacer sola si era capturada.

A la Mañana siguiente las chicas tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la casa de Playa de la Familia de Kasuo, Hotaru decidió irse con su Papa y Setsuna quien los acompañaría este fin de semana.

-Sera un fin de semana que no olvidaremos- Serena emocionada

-No se como puedes estar tan de buen humor después de lo que vivimos ayer- Rey

-Rey sabes que Serena es muy animosa, además hemos pasado por peores cosas relajémonos- Amy

-Tienes Razón Amy- Rey

Ryu tenia una sorpresa para es Michiru en ese Viaje.

-Por que tan contento?- Michiru

-por que eres mi novia y cada vez mas bella- Ryu

-ja ja gracias, no te quedas atrás tu eres Muy Apuesto-Michiru

-Te tengo una sorpresa esta noche-Ryu

-Ah si que será?- Michiru

-Si te lo digo no seria Sorpresa- Ryu

-creo que tienes razón- le dijo Michiru abrazándose de el, para después besarlo.

-Bien será mejor que nos vayamos ya- Ryu

Ya en la Casa de Kasuo

-bienvenidos a todos- Kasuo

-Gracias!- Dijeron las Chicas

-es muy hermosa tu casa Kasuo- dijo Mina

-Gracias, esta a sus ordenas-Kasuo – espero no les moleste compartir cuarto, esta casa es amplia pero con pocos cuartos-

-No te preocupes Primo, Rey y yo lo entendemos y compartiremos cuarto- Jason

-ja j aja , gracias Primo pero pensaba que compartieran cuarto entre las chicas-

-Si creo que será lo mas correcto- dijo Rey

-bueno entonces será del siguiente modo, Lita y Mina, Serena y Rey, Michiru y Amy, Jason y Ryu y Yo y Shizen un amigo que invite a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros- Kasuo

-Shizen?-Lita

-si es un amigo de Química, es muy bueno, y me la llevo muy bien con el- Kasuo

_-será el mismo?-_ pensó Lita

-y hablando de el- Kasuo

Llegaba Shizen en un convertible negro, vestía pantalón de mezclilla camisa en "v" blanca.

-Hola Shizen me alegra que hayas venido-

-Pues no tenia nada mejor que hacer así que pues….- Shizen

-me alegra te presento a las chicas Amy, Michiru, Rey, Mina, Serena, y Lita, y ellos son mi Primo Jason y Ryu- Kasuo

-un gusto mi nombre es Shizen Nagasaki-

_-Dios mío es el- Lita_

-Bien, que les parece si dejan sus cosas y vamos a comer algo a la playa-Kasuo

-Excelente!- Serena

-Bueno Vamos- Kasuo

Mas tarde ya se encontraba en un restaurante en la Playa comiendo.

-Esta deliciosa toda la comida- Decía Serena

-espero que la estén pasando bien-Kasuo

-si, es bastante agradable este lugar- Michiru

-y bien que sigue después de esto-Shizen

-Ir a la Playa, en la noche quisiera que fuéramos a un Antro, es de un amigo mío ya tenernos reservaciones, que les parece?-Kasuo

-perfecto, seguramente habrá muchos chicos lindos-Mina

-esta bien, solo que Michiru y yo Ya tenemos Planes-Ryu

-en serio?- Michiru

-si- Ryu

-Sera una lastima no tenerlos ahí pero esta bien-Kasuo

Jason jala a Ryu y le dice por lo bajo

-Pillín a donde la llevaras- Jason

-es una sorpresa y no es lo que tu te imaginas-Ryu

-si como no, se que a la menor provocación te la comerás entera-Jason

-shhh…. Te va oír- Ryu

-jajaja, suerte hermano- Jason

-bueno que les parece si nos vamos a la playa a reposar la comida y después a nadar un rato- Jason

Ya en la Playa

-te la estas pasando bien?- Ryu

-Claro me encanta el Mar y la compañía- Michiru

-que bien-

-y dime cual es la sorpresa-Michiru

-ya te dije que no lo are-Ryu

-que malo eres- Michiru

-lo soy?-Ryu

-No la verdad eres muy lindo- Dijo Michiru para después Besarlo

-jajaja, en la noche llegare por ti- Ryu

-llegaras?, a donde iras?-Michiru

-a prepararlo todo- Ryu

-esta bien, como me debo de vestir?,-Michiru

-no te preocupes, a su momento lo sabrás- Ryu

Shizen se encontraba leyendo un poco debajo de una sombrilla, mientras que Amy, Serena, Mina, Lita y Rey jugaban Volee bol de playa, Jason y Kasuo se encontraban bajando una moto de agua

La pelota golpeo un costado de Shizen, lita fue por ella

-Disculpa, no quieres Jugar?-Lita

-no gracias, no me gusta el volea- Shizen

-uhh esta bien- Lita algo decepcionada

Kasuo se dio cuenta y cuando se alejo Lita fue con Shizen.

-es extraño que quieras estar tanto con alguien y la alejes- kasuo

-tengo mis razones-Shizen

-ah si me gustaría saberlas- Kasuo

-no tengo por que decírtelas- Shizen

-pensé que confiarías en mi-Kasuo

-todo se gana- Shizen

-KASUO! Ya esta la moto- Jason

-si Haya voy- kasuo

-ve, después hablamos- Shizen

-esta bien-Kasuo – Amy quieres dar una vuelta-

-Si esta bien- Amy

-Rey seremos los siguientes- Jason

-Si, ahora ven a jugar en lo que regresan-

-esta bien, sabrán por que me dice el rey de la Pelota- Jason

La tarde paso como un suspiro Ryu se despidió de las chicas tenia que arreglar la sorpresa a Michiru, las chicas fueron arreglarse para salir con Kasuo, Shizen y Jason al lugar antes mencionado.

Al entrar a su Habitación Michiru vio un hermoso vestido azul de encaje y tirantes.

-que hermoso vestido Michiru- Amy

-si que lo es, debe ser un regalo de Ryu-Michiru

-y sabes a donde Irán?-Amy

-no aun no lo se- Michiru

-recuerda que tenemos que estar juntas- Amy

- no te preocupes llevo mi comunicador, cualquier cosa les llamo- Michiru

-esta bien- Amy

-y dime que tal las cosas con Kasuo?- Michiru

-ahh, bien es extraño para mi, nunca había tenido una relación así, pero es muy lindo me siento muy feliz cuando estoy con el- Amy

-yo me siento igual con Ryu, aunque no se me siento extraña a veces, como culpable por gustarme tanto que Haruka ahora sea hombre- Michiru

-no te deberías sentir así Michiru, de la persona te enamoraste no de genero, o cambiaria algo si volviera a ser Mujer?- Amy

-claro que no- Michiru

-lo vez, ahora a cambiarse que va hacer una excelente noche- Amy

-si- Michiru

Shizen, Kasuo , Jason y las chicas se fueron al Antro del Amigo de Kasuo a pasar la noche bailando.

Mientras que Michiru esperaba ya arreglada a Ryu. Cuando oyó el timbre de la casa, se dio los últimos toques en el pelo y se dispuso abrir.

Cuando abrió la puerta no encontró a nadie salió asomarse y no encontró a nadie

En lo alto del tejado de la casa de enfrente se encontraba Sisko, quien tenia ordenes expresas de acabar con MIchiru.

-es una lastima tan bella, y que tenga que morir así- Sisko

-Ponzoña de Escorpión- Sisko

El golpe fue directo hacia Michiru quien no se encontraba en guardia, ni atenta ante tal ataque.

**Continuara…**

**Que tal?, espero que me perdonen por la tardanza, es que tenia cosas que hacer, bueno espero escribirles pronto… ahhh me preguntaban de las fotos les dejo mi Face…. Es …/pages/Mis-Fanfiction**

**10 likes y les subo el siguiente va….**


End file.
